Swordplay
by Sparrow Quill
Summary: FINISHED With his sister kidnapped by an old friend, a beautiful aristocrat living on his ship, and an old Tortuga girl back to square with him, Jack's life is anything but dull. Better summary inside, please R&R!
1. Meryl's Return

****

Swordplay

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow (regrettably) or any other Pirates of the Caribbean characters mentioned hereinafter. They are the property of The Walt Disney Company© and serve to bring no profit to me. I do, however, own Meryl, Morgan, Amber, Aletté, Emmaleanna, Liam, and all other characters of my own creation- go me!

***

Hey, this **_is_** a sequel to the diary of Morgan Land, **_but_** if you read it, you'll see that it can stand alone and you'll still know what's going on. Please review!

-SQ

****

***

Summary: This story revolves around a few central characters- namely Meryl Volleys (an ex-prostitute who has a score to settle with Jack) Morgan Land (completely head-over-heels in love with Jack, but also the kidnapped daughter of a powerful aristocrat) Emmaleanna Sparrow (Jack's dark, vengeful younger sister) Aletté Malycho (an adventure-seeking barmaid from Singapore who has eyes for Will Turner) and Amber NiMurrough (a widow at nineteen who was betrayed by Jack and consequently wasted a year of her life waiting for him, a.k.a. she hates his stinking guts). There are, of course, several other characters (Liam, Temeano, the assassin, Anamaria, Elizabeth, to name most of them) and a lot of Jack and Will.

This is by _no means _a slash fanfic, and I would _never_ put anything of that genre into my stories. This is also probably the farthest thing from a Mary-Sue you'll ever read (okay, not the _farthest_, but pretty damn close.)

If you've read to the end of this summary, I commend you. *claps* Bravo! Now, on with the story!

***

Chapter One:

Morgan's dark curls lay strewn across her face as she slept. Jack ruffled her hair lightly, while adjusting his red bandanna. He had been thinking a lot, lately, about Meryl. About how much Morgan reminded him of her. That was probably what attracted him to her in the first place; her dark hair was identical to Meryls, as he recalled it, though the latter was taller than Morgan.

The sun's rays were spilling out over the horizon as the dawn played itself into day. He shrugged into his jacket, climbed the steps up to the deck and across to the dining room. His hand had barely touched the knob when a thin, pale ribbon of piercing steel moved into a position silently poised at level with his eyes. He stared at it for a moment, then followed the blade to the hilt, where it was gripped by a feminine, long-fingered, dainty hand. He recognized the hand as he slowly let his eyes drift up to face his opponent.

Meryl.

"Never alone, are you, Jack?" She said, stepping back two paces and giving him a chance to draw his sword. "I've been watching you for days, now. Always seems to be someone with you. Except," She paused. "today."

He smiled. "So you meant what you said, then? About coming back?" He unsheathed his blade and held it level to hers. "I'm still not sure if this is such a fair fight, luv." He moved to strike, but she parried his blade with hers in one seemingly effortless movement. 

She smiled wryly. "I've practised, Captain. I put all your payment to good use. And I told you I would come back." She paused. "I keep my word."

The blades flashed off each other in three quick movements, like breakers as they roll and dance in the sun. Meryl smiled, a few strands of hair escaping the knot that held back her ebony mane. Jack lowered his sword patronizingly.

"There now, luv, you've gotten your fair fight. But you don't want to be beaten, aye?" He smiled devilishly. "Stand down."

The sunlight danced off the blade of Meryl's sword, casting reflections off her salt-stained blouse that spilled over her sun-weathered yet still beautiful face. "Only cowards stand down, Jack." They parried. "I'm not through with you yet."

In a flurry of movements and a clash of metal-on-metal, she matched his every move as if she knew what was coming and had studied in advance just how to roll with it. It became a dance, every changing movement a mix of skill and instinct. Then, as if a ceasefire had been drawn silently between them, both Jack and Meryl lowered their blades.

"Miss me?" Meryl asked, gasping for breath.

Jack smiled, equally winded. "More than you know."

***

Okay, see that button down there in the bottom left corner of the screen? Just click there and I'll be eternally happy.

-SQ


	2. The Dance of Fencing

***

Yay! Reviews!

real-meryl: Wow! I _love_ your name! Thanks for reviewing, I promise to be a faithful updater!

Erin Richards: Yes, do update She's Got The Jack, I love that story! Its my reason for using this site (okay, well, _one_ of my reasons!). Meryl and Morgan conflict _will_ get better, I promise! Thanks for reviewing so much.

rover girl: You like the joining-stories thingy? Whew! I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. Don't worry, Jack-Morgan-Meryl conflicts are in the works for a chapter or so later. Thanks, as I said before, for reviewing so much!

All you reviewers rock! Thanks again!

-SQ

***

Aletté stumbled out of her cot and tried unsuccessfully to flatten her disobedient blonde hair. Anamaria and Amber were still sleeping soundly. She changed into her blouse and breeches, dumping a half-cup of stagnant rainwater from her boots, soaking her socks as she did so.

"Blast damn boots." She muttered under her breath. She shook them again to remove what was left of the slosh that now covered the floor. Above her, Aletté heard the boards of the deck creak furiously. _That's odd, _she thought, _nobody is ever up before me._ She took a few steps out the door, ears pricked, pausing to listen. What she heard did not comfort her.

On the deck above, swords clanged furiously. Aletté stopped for a moment, wondering if it would be foolish to act on her curiosity. She took a few timid steps up the creaky staircase. From her stance, she could see Jack, sword drawn, but lowered.

She climbed another step cautiously. A tall, dark-haired woman stood opposite him and she too was holding a sword. She took a sharp breath. "Jack watch out!"

He turned to her. "You want something, luv?"

Aletté nodded towards the dark-haired woman. "Who's she?"

The woman looked up. "I'm Meryl." She paused and stifled a giggle. "Jack and I go _way _back."

Jack gripped his sword tightly. "Care for round two, luv?"

Meryl smiled, raising her sword. The blades clanged. As the dance of fencing resumed between her and Jack, she noticed how little his appearance had changed over the past year. He still smiled at her the same way, a way that made her melt inside. It was as if no time had passed at all.

***

There's that little button again. Grrrrrrrr… Push it! I command you with my super powers. Push… the… button… _please_? Thanks in advance,

-SQ


	3. His Breath On Her Lips

***

Reviews:

NONE! Oh, I'm so sad… nobody reviewed chapter two.

Oh well, I'm sure there was a good reason. You guys are the best regardless.

-SQ

***

Meryl laid her head back upon her pillow exhaustedly. Jack had fenced with her at least once every day since her arrival four days ago. To her it was a sport- another less-obvious game of keeping him at bay. But to him it seemed something completely different- it was Jack's only way of coming in close contact with the one woman, save for Elizabeth, on whom his charms had never worked. It was as if fencing was his way of wooing Meryl, though that in itself sounded ridiculous.

She sighed. Her arms and legs ached more as she tried to relax her body. Calluses adorned her slender hands where the hilt was constantly shifting within her grasp. Her feet ached, her back ached- Lord, even her _mind _ached!

The conversations they had while fighting were strangely intense. He badgered her constantly about her past occupation, alluding to it wryly whenever a certain parry drew their bodies against each other. She shivered.

Things were not exactly as they _had _been, though. If rumours proved correct, Jack had been living (and sleeping) with a young woman up until just recently. Now the girl (so called Lady Morgan Land) had relocated back to a smaller cabin, and her stateroom had been granted for Amber, Aletté and Anamaria to share.

Meryl was given Anamaria's cot in the room, and the latter was moved to her own cabin. So Jack wasn't technically _living_ with Morgan, but it didn't change the fact that he was in love with her.

He loved her more than anyone else- that much was apparent. She was- to him- the air in his lungs, the blood in his veins, his very heart and soul. Meryl, on the other hand, was more like a locked box. The more he was around her, the more he wondered about her. She seemed, to him, the very essence of mystery, of something he had never had.

A knock resounded on the near piecemeal door. Amber rose and opened it, only to greet Jack, sword in hand, asking for Meryl.

"Ja-ack!" Meryl sighed. "Its past ten. Cant this wait 'til morning?"

He took her hand in his. "Follow me, m'lady." He lead her up on deck. The night was illuminated by a bright full moon that hung like a lantern in the warm night air. His sword drawn, he took a single pace backward. "Dance with me, luv." He smiled as he spoke.

She smiled back, drawing her own sword in excitement. They circled each other, blade upon blade. Suddenly Meryl began to sing tauntingly in a beautiful, high, keening voice.

"Oh you may doubt the strength I hold within this piece of flimsy metal, but I have the heart to level yours…" Her voice entwined itself with the rhythm of the swords and their breathing, their footsteps, and the waves as they broke. 

He smiled and sang back, a song he knew better, yet still couldn't seem to remember the words to. "Mnedemednemdedmen, and really bad eggs…"

Meryl took an aggressive swing at him with her sword. Jack parried, shoving her back and causing her to loose her footing. He watched as she slipped fearfully over the side of the ship, sword and all. He stood for a moment in utter shock. Then, upon instinct, he dropped his sword and dove in expertly after her. 

The water was dark, not bright enough to see by. He searched frantically for Meryl, seemingly a non-swimmer or otherwise just unconscious. Then suddenly he felt something other than the waters around him. It was Meryl's jacket. He grabbed the sleeve and dragged her up to the surface with him.

Jack slung his arm around her waist and pulled the pair of them out of the water, dropping Meryl onto the deck in order to catch his breath. He stared at her crumpled, unconscious form, a horrible suspicion beginning to rise within him. A pass of his hand over her mouth told him what he needed to know.

"Not breathing." He muttered to himself frantically. He tilted her head back slightly and placed his mouth upon hers, breathing into her lifeless lungs. She coughed a moment, then opened her eyes, spluttering and choking on the seawater that filled up where air should be.

Meryl rolled over to her front and gagged on the salt taste in her mouth. She felt dizzy. Jacks arms steadied her from behind.

"What happened?" She choked out.

He held her close to keep her from reeling over again. "You fell overboard, luv."

She frowned. "I _know_ that! I mean… I can taste your breath on my lips, Jack. What happened?" She turned to face him.

"You weren't breathing." He assured her. "My intentions, Meryl, darling, were strictly honourable."

She laughed shakily. "Alright I believe you. Just never call me that again."

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it, and he began to walk her still-trembling self back to her room. "Easy there, luv." He steadied her.

"Watch where your laying your fingers, Jack." Meryl warned. Then she stopped abruptly. "My sword!"

He sighed. "Apologies. I didn't have time to save that, too."

"It's alright." She conceded. "Thank you."

"I think young Mr. Turner may be able to locate you a new one, m'lady." He said tentatively. "Bit of an aficionado, really. Spends three hours each day practising. Savvy?"

She smiled. "Tell him I said he needs to find a girl." And with that, Meryl returned to her room. Jack stood there for a moment, staring after her, marvelling at the things he had only just learned about her. She seemed so different from the other women there, in that she _wasn't _looking for commitment, she was just looking for a good time. Fencing, to him, had become what wooing her had been before. Well, it _was,_ though after tonight he couldn't blame her if she no longer took all too kindly to the sport.

Laying his lips upon hers but going no further had made him want her more than anyone else. Well, no, not more than Morgan, but almost.

The door creaked open again, except this time Aletté emerged. She jumped at the sight of Jack.

"Oh, Captain, I'm sorry…" She stammered, her cheeks flushing red. "I was just after a bit of fresh air."

He smiled at her devilishly. "Lets say we take some air together, aye?"

***

PUSH THE BUTTON!

***


	4. Morgan's Slumber

Reviews:

Erin Richards: Hey, thanks a billion for the reviews! I stand by my statement, India kicks major ass. Anyways, I'm glad its getting tense… that was the idea. Thanks again.

-SQ

***

Inside her cabin, Morgan lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She missed having Jack beside her as she slept at night, yet somehow she knew this way was best. All the effort in the world was not summoning sleep to her. She was preoccupied. Jack and Meryl made her insanely suspicious. She was there watching almost all of their duels, and yet somehow she believed Jack derived some other pleasure from such engagements, more than just the sporting kind. It was almost as if the way Jack made _her_ feel with a single kiss was the same way _he_ would feel crossing blades with his old 'friend'.

She sighed wistfully, wishing above everything, that she was lying there next to him. For a moment, she was almost ready to go lie with him in _his_ room, but then thought the better of it. Jack took to bed late and rose early, leaving little time for any sort of conversation. She lay her dark-haired head back on the pillows and closed her eyes, remembering the first time that she and Jack had kissed. 

And finally, though hard to find, sleep did come.

***

I know you have better things to do but for the love of God, please review the damn story. Even one word. I promise I'll reply. Thanks,

-SQ


	5. Taking Some Air

Jack watched Aletté's slender form climb the stairs up to the deck. Everything about this girl seemed too fragile to touch; her fine, straight blonde hair, her piercing turquoise-blue eyes, her high cheekbones and tall, petite build. But contrary to what her appearance might lead one to believe, she was a strong, feisty, and not to be trifled with. Her wits were razor sharp, with a tongue to match, as Jack had learned from experience.

"Do you join ladies for air past midnight often?" Aletté inquired, somewhat sarcastically.

He smiled. "Only when the occasion permits it, luv." Aletté felt his arm drape around her shoulder.

"Good Captain Sparrow!" She scolded indignantly. "You have three women on this ship who adore you already, do you really need a forth?"

He raised his hands innocently. "I had no such intentions on me mind, luv."

She laughed. "Of course you didn't… Captain?"

"Aye?"

"Has Morgan moved out of your room, then?"

"Indeed." He grunted.

She frowned. "Why is that, then?"

He sighed. "When I understand Morgan, I'll tell you. Savvy?"

She nodded. "This conversation isn't quite as bad as I thought it would be."

"How's that, luv?"

"Well," She paused. "Considering the last thing you've said to me was 'stupid bastard whore'."

He placed his fingertips together, laughing. "My apologies, luv. It only seemed fitting, seeing as how you had insulted me, and you hailing from Singapore of all places."

"What are you implying, Captain?" She stood upright, holding herself so that she was several inches above Jack. He noticed this, somewhat irritated. So he had never stood the tallest, did she really have to rub it in?

He smiled casually. "Nothing at all, Aletté, darling."

Aletté gritted her teeth but said no more. She turned and climbed back down the stairs to her room.

"What happened?"

Aletté jumped at Amber's sudden question. "Huh?"

"Wha-at ha-pened?" She repeated slowly.

Meryl stirred in her bunk and glanced up at the pair of them. "What's going on?" She stifled a yawn.

"Aletté's been out with Jack." She said, a touch of jealousy lacing her voice.

Meryl frowned. "What did you do?"

Aletté looked dumbstruck. "I didn't _do_ anything! _Honestly_!"

"Alright then," Amber said. "Let me rephrase that; what did _he_ did?"

"He…" Aletté stammered. "Well, he put his arm around me but that's it!" She stared at their sceptical faces. "I _swear_!"

Meryl pushed her quilt back and climbed out of bed, sighing. "Blast damn Jack. Bloody idiot…"

Aletté frowned. "Meryl, _why_ are you soaking wet?" Amber turned from Aletté to Meryl accusingly.

The latter sighed. "It's… nothing. It's just… nothing."

"Tell!" Aletté prompted with a smile. "What did Jack do with _you_ then, aye?"

Meryl stared at her hands. "He saved my life. I fell overboard and I cant swim." She paused, thinking about how good his breath had tasted on her lips. Wondering if, perhaps, it wasn't too much of a sin for her to enjoy it.

Aletté smiled wryly. "Ah, I see what's going on now. Meryl meets Jack on a ship-"

"I didn't meet him here." She interrupted sharply. "We met a year ago in Tortuga."

"Tortuga?" She raised her eyebrows. "I hesitate to ask. Was it him who hired _you_, or did you go _looking _for clients?" She giggled.

Meryl sighed. "Jack paid me to travel with him, but not for said services, aye?" She paused. "It's a long story."

Amber grinned devilishly. "We have all night, Meryl. What _has_ he done with you then, aye?"

"Nothing." Meryl snapped. "His lips have never touched mine." Pause. "Well, actually, I suppose in truth, they _have_, but not… not a kiss."

Amber sighed, laying back on her bed. "Can he _ever_ kiss, that Jack Sparrow! I remember… well… I remember a long time ago he-"

"Can we _not_?" Meryl interrupted.

Aletté cocked one eyebrow. "Why so touchy? I thought you cared nothing for our dear Captain."

"I don't." She said flatly. "I just don't want to speak of him right now."

"Why ever not?" She badgered.

"I just…" Meryl sank into her cot. "I just want to sleep now. Goodnight!" She buried her face in her pillow, trembling as she thought of Jack. She licked her lips. His taste was so…

_Don't do it_, she warned herself. _Don't admit that you care a thing for him._ She squeezed her eyes shut and forced sleep upon her aching muscles.


	6. Ebony Dreams

***

Reviews:

None, again.

Awe, I'm so sad. Poor me.

I still feel sick.

-SQ

***

A piercing wail shattered Elizabeth Swann's slumber. She dragged herself out of bed sighing, scooping up baby Jack in her arms. "There, there." She soothed. "Mommy's here."

Will stirred in the bed. Elizabeth ventured over and lay down beside him, baby in her hands. He slid his arms around her and cradled her softly. Their son stopped crying.

She had never really approved of naming their firstborn after that rouge pirate, but Will had insisted. Sparrow had seemed quite pleased with his namesake, joking with Will that he'd raise the boy to be 'just like him.'

Elizabeth closed her eyes. They would dock in a colonial port tomorrow. Finally, she thought, they would have a steady home. She would be able to put roots down again. Out here on the ocean everything seemed too unsure, too random, too unstable. She would be grateful to plant her feet on solid ground again.

Beside her, Will stirred, wondering what God was punishing him for. His whole life seemed like a punishment. Not one hour ago, he'd spied Jack up on deck with Aletté, his arms clasped tenderly around her shoulders. His entire body surged with jealousy, not because he knew Jack could have Aletté if he really wanted, but more so because he knew that Jack was more the kind of man Aletté would care for.

His heart twinged. 

He was certain she would never care for him.

***

Please push the button… *puppy eyes* I'm so bored when I'm sick.

-SQ


	7. Amber's Observations

***

Reviews:

Yay! Good people who are nice when I'm sick. Thanks, you guys made my day!

dust in the wind: Thanks for reviewing. Yay! A good story! *does happy dance* I feel special…

Thanks again.

-SQ

Erin Richards: I think Will's acting all crazy because, you know, we only want what we cant get. Also, he's scared of failing as a husband and father. Yeah, sorry, I'm bad at spelling. Thank God for the man (or woman) who invented BETA readers.

-SQ

Thanks for the feedback!

-SQ

***

Amber sat in the crows nest in the mid-afternoon sun, her wavy brown hair blowing about her face in abandon. She could see Jack below her, deep into yet another fencing duel with Meryl. A sigh escaped her lips.

He had been so wonderful in London, so long ago. Sure, he had been a bit pushy, but overall he was sweet and charming. Now, though, he had eyes for Morgan- her old confidante- and not for her. He would try his advances on Meryl and Aletté, but never on Amber. Probably because he sensed what Amber had already noticed; that she was the only person on this ship that seemed capable of keeping her clothes on.

She prided herself on this. Though Aletté and Meryl both held similar self-control, Amber knew that both had worked the streets at one time or another, and therefore she was the only real 'maiden' on the ship, really.

Jack and Meryl lowered their swords on the deck below, gasping for breath. Morgan was watching from the side rail with Anamaria. 

Aletté had crossed the gangplank to the Ebony Swann and was chatting with William Turner. The pair of them had been inseparable for the duration of the voyage. Aletté would sit there with him, face alight, hanging on his every word. And he, likewise, seemed equally enamoured with her, yet each seemed oblivious to the other's affection.

***

Okay, here's the deal: as long as I keep getting reviews, I'll keep writing more chapters. Thanks a bazillion!

-SQ


	8. A Forbidden Kiss

No Reviews? Oh, I feel so alone!

Well, I'm hoping for the best, so here's chapter eight.

***

"Stop it!" Aletté giggled, blushing at Williams teasing. 

He smiled, pushing her fine blonde hair back behind her ears. "I'll stop when you stop." He compromised.

"Fine." She said. "But _honestly_, Will, where did you _ever _get an idea like that?"

He shrugged. "I see things."

"You saw _what_, exactly?"

"I saw…" Her hair fell back in front of her eyes and he pushed it away again. "I saw Jack with his arms around you." He paused. "Among other things."

"Will!" She cried with mock indignance. "Will Turner, do you think I would let that fiend of a captain even _touch_ me?"

He raised his hands. "I saw what I saw, Aletté."

She giggled. "You saw wrong, Mr. Turner."

He stood up. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me." He repeated, grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet. "I want to show you something."

His eyes sparkled, reflecting like stars into hers. His steady hand guided her up the edge of the bow to the swan bearing. She sank down into the seat where the wings cradled both of them.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

He smiled, brushing her blonde hair back behind her face. "I'll miss you. I guess this is our last day at sea together."

She smiled back. "Lets make it one to remember."

Will stared into her bright eyes, forgetting everything else. He leaned over, brushed her hair away with the back of his hand and embraced her lips with a kiss.

Aletté trembled. For a moment, she was too shocked to do anything. Then, as if predestined, she began to kiss him back. Passionately.

There was only one place on either of the two ships where one might spy on whomever sat in the bearing of the Ebony Swann. There, on the crows nest of the Imprintor, sat Amber NiMurrough.

***

Oh, come on! If that doesn't motivate a review, I don't know what does…

Sorry, I'm all PMS-y today.

Trying to be nice, though.

-SQ


	9. Goodnight, Captain Sparrow

***

Reviews: Still none.

Am I _that_ boring? Well, I'm done here. This story goes on for another 27 chapters in my notebook, but I'm not going to bother typing it all if I get no feedback.

Even one review, no matter how short, will change my mind.

If you like this story review, or I'll delete it and start on my new one.

-SQ

***

Meryl sat writing at a rickety desk in a corner of the Imprintor's stately dining room. The candles glowed warmly, casting dancing shadows across her blotted pages. She had been there for almost an hour, working on a design that Will had requested for her new sword. Drawing upon drawing flooded the desk. She paused for a moment to study her efforts.

"Working late?" Inquired a familiar voice from behind her. She smiled to herself as a hand slid down her back and around her waist.

"Jack," She said, peeling away from his affectionate grasp. "please don't do that."

"Why not, luv?" He smiled intriguingly.

"Because," She turned to face him. "because it makes me feel uncomfortable." His hand pulled her to her feet. "And because you have a wife."

He shook his head, seemingly concerned. "Morgan is _not_ my wife!"

Meryl smiled. "Whatever she is, you two are committed. I'm not apt to tearing commitments apart."

"And I suppose you need a commitment too, aye?" He asked in a somewhat dank tone.

"Me?" Meryl laughed haughtily. "I care nothing for commitments. I feel they tie people down. I'm just looking to have some _fun_ before I die."

He looked her up and down suggestively. "You're not planning on dying anytime soon, are you luv?"

She laughed again. "I should hope not." His hand grasped hers. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondered if maybe you…" His arms slid around her waist. "…wanted to have some _fun_…" Their bodies pressed against each other. "…now?"

Meryl smiled and drew away from him reluctantly. "Captain!" She scolded playfully. "Now _really_!"

He pulled puppy-eyes at her. "Do you not love me, m'lady?"

She sighed. "Not in the sense you mean." He fumbled for her hand again. "I'm not concerned about the fact that your spoken for, Jack. In fact, I could care less. I just don't _want_ you." She lied.

"I'm wounded, luv." He said sarcastically. Meryl stared into his dark, charcoal-lined eyes for a moment, wondering if perhaps she should give up this old game and give in. But part of her feared that once Jack had gotten what he so desired of her, he might never bother with her again.

"Goodnight, Captain Sparrow." She turned and fled out into the night, across the deck and back to her room.

Aletté sat on her bed, reading by candlelight. She glanced up at Meryl and immediately began to giggle.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"You're beet red, Meryl!" Aletté doubled over in laughter. "Where've you been and who with?"

Meryl plunked down beside her and groaned. "Bloody Jack Sparrow, daft eajet…"

Aletté cocked one eyebrow saucily. "What did he do?"

"Its not what he _did_." Meryl conceded. "Its what he _tried_ to do."

"Ah." Aletté said. "So he got nothing, then?"

Meryl leapt to her feet suddenly. "Don't go telling Amber or Morgan about this, Aletté Malycho!"

A cry echoed faintly from the deck above them. Both girls pricked up their ears. Suddenly Aletté gasped.

"Oh Meryl!" She cried pitifully. "We've reached land! Oh damn it, Will's leaving now!" Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I know he owes it to his family to be loyal but-"

"He owes you too, Aletté." Meryl interrupted.

She frowned. "Meryl, I but _stole_ a kiss from his _bound_ lips. _Truly_, _I_ owe _him_!"

The former shook her head. "No, Aletté, he cant lead you on and then leave you like that." She paused thoughtfully. "Tell you what; why don't you go bid him farewell, aye? We'll stuff your bed to make it look like your sleeping. Nobody but us need ever know."

Aletté nodded. Perhaps a last goodbye would help to ease the pain.

***

Well, its all in your hands now.

Click the pretty little button there or this story's going down the crapper.

Just one review is all I ask.

Please?

Yours Desperately,

-SQ


	10. William's Plan

Still _no_ reviews! I think this'll be the _end_, then. A few more chapters and I'll stick in a half-assed ending, because _nobody's_ reading this anyways. However, one damn reviewer will change my mind. Its up to you guys… just _don't_ go telling me I've created a bunch of Mary-Sues because I know for a _fact_ that I _haven't_.

Whew, my life is getting so hectic… I have a dress rehearsal for our musical tonight, then a stagger-through _and_ tech check tomorrow. And no classes for the _entire_ week because I'll be at the theatre singing the part of Yocheved in _The Prophet. _Its so hard, my voice is strained. Oh crap, I have a Christmas Cabaret to sing at on Thursday! This sucks. Oh well, you probably don't give jack shit about my complaints so on with the story…

***

Will sat on the swan bearing of his boat, his head in his hands, wishing God would be better than to torment him like this. Aletté or Elizabeth. Even removing guilt from the equation, he couldn't decide which he loved more. Staying at sea was a punishment for his dear wife, but leaving was too great a torment for poor Aletté.

He needed a plan.

Down on the deck below, he heard a baby cry. His son.

Suddenly he knew what to do. The most brilliant plan had struck him. He leapt down the bearing and rushed to find his wife. Her face lit up as he explained to her that in Port Crowne they would be in need of a nursemaid. He told her that Meryl, Amber, and Morgan were all great family friends but none would consent to leave Jack. But Aletté, he explained, had been looking for a way out. A job in port might be just what she was after.

Elizabeth nodded, cradling baby Jack in her arms affectionately. "We do need a nurse for him. Perhaps Aletté would be interested… Oh Will, would you ask her for me? I cant leave baby Jack alone."

He smiled. "Anything for you, my love."

***

Well, that's that for now, because I have to go to rehearsal in fifteen minutes and I still need to get my costume from the drycleaners. Please review, I promise I'll reply. Ouch, my throat is sore… I hope I'm not getting sick for the performances, I have a really bad understudy who's practically tone-deaf. Please Review!


	11. Nothing At All

Oh, I've got another hour until rehearsal. Yay! One more chapter then!

***

"Wake up, love." Jack's voice slipped into Morgan's slumber.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him, smiling. "What time is it?" She yawned.

He stroked her cheek gently. "Past midnight."

Their hands grasped each other tenderly. "Jack," Morgan stifled a yawn. "What are you doing waking me at this hour?"  
He smiled. "Young Mr. Turner has docked himself in port. I though you might want to say goodbye."

She climbed out of bead wearily. He took her in his arms and kissed her spontaneously, but she pulled away. "Lets go, Jack."

He stared at her a moment. "Is something wrong, luv?"

Morgan paused, wondering if she should tell him about how much his fencing with Meryl bothered him. She knew it seemed insane, but it drove her mad with jealousy. It was almost as if the time he spent in sport with Meryl was more desirable to him than making love to Morgan, something she missed dearly.

She turned and smiled at him coolly. "Nothings wrong. Nothing at all."

***

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm gonna get back at, like, two in the morning, but I hope to God I'll have reviews tomorrow morning. Well, thanks anyways.


	12. Obligations

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, I feel so special… *giggles* Ooooh, I'm watching the POTC deleted scenes… "No truth at all." Hmm… It would've been appropriate for him to have taken his shirt off there. I wouldn't mind… Well, here we go! On with the chapter, which I promise will be a little longer and more interesting than my last couple.

Oh, and by the way, review replies are at the end of the chapter. If you're gonna review, I'd love some feedback on the Meryl/Morgan conflict (not that you guys haven't already done that, but I love to hear opinions on where readers think the story should go.)

Thanks again, on with the show!

***

"Hello!" Aletté called into the unfurnished, cathedral-ceiling nursery. Her boots clattered noisily across the grey ceramic floors. An echo answered her cry. Damn's first light crept in through the bay window, illuminating her fine golden hair.

The house itself was massive. It sat proudly upon a hill overlooking the harbour, its face a pale brown bricking with whitewashed storm shutters and creamy trim. It was paid for in joint by both Elizabeth's father and their good friend, James Norrington. (Author's Note: Yes, that _is_ his full name. Watch the deleted scenes, you'll see!) Though yet unfurnished, it held a stately, grand air about it.

Aletté ventured into the small bedroom that came off the nursery. It was to be hers, though it contained only a bed and a small washstand. With the exception of these two items, it seemed cold, sterile and empty.

"How is it?" Will asked from behind her.

She smiled. "Beautiful. I feel guilty just letting my boots touch the floor."

"It's the best I can provide for you." Will said hopefully. "I wish I could give you more."

"You don't need to provide for me." She sighed, sinking down into the cushioned window seat that was inset into the casement window. "I can fend for myself."

He looked bewildered. "I have an obligation to provide for those I love, Aletté." He paused. "I love you."

Will turned and strode from the room, afraid to look back. He didn't want to look into her eyes for fear he'd see his love rejected. What he didn't see as he left the room was the tears that brimmed up in Aletté's startling turquoise eyes. Love. Something she'd always dreamed of but somehow never achieved.

Love.

She cranked open the casement and leaned out, letting the wind tousle her hair. The sun seemed to shine brighter, the water gleamed what looked like an even more electric blue. For a single, shining moment in the life of Aletté Malycho, light pierced the storm clouds of despair and darkness.

For a moment, it seemed, she could almost see the sun.

***

Okay, that wasn't quite as long as I anticipated, but it's a start. The next chapters will be longer, I promise.

As a matter of fact, the next few chapters are huge. Well, I'll get them up ASAP. Thanks for reviewing, and by the way, if you want something good to read try The Rogue of Gyaros or She's got the Jack.

Review Replies:

LittleBlackStarz-

I'm making you hate Will? How? Please tell me, I'll be happy to fix it. Hmmm… well Jack doesn't necessarily have to _choose_ between Meryl or Morgan- he could just not pick at all. You took Spanish? That's cool, I'd like to learn that, but in Ontario its French up until ninth grade. Thanks for the review!

Erin Richards-

Yeah, I understand. My internet is a bastard too. The whole Meryl and Morgan thingy… well, lets just say it's not exactly what would be expected. And I don't have any objection to long reviews- in fact, those are the better kind. My musical is going well. Our evening opening show is tomorrow. *happy dance* Well, thanks again for reviewing.

All reviewers: A great big thank-you!


	13. His Heart, His Soul, His Everything

Hey, I guess a lot of you didn't like the whole Aletté/Will thingy. Well, all your reviews made me think. I looked at my story plans and decided, you know what? I don't like it _either_!

I'm loving all the feedback, its great. Oh and by the way, Elentari II, I'm going to finish up Morgan Land really soon I _promise_!

I write all my stories in my notebook before typing them out and uploading them, but since my story goes on for _pages upon pages _with Aletté/Will, some chapters may have to be written impromptu, like this one here. So _please_ cut me some slack and point out _any_ errors you might find. I'll be happy to make adjustments!

Well, thanks for all the reviews. Replies are at the end of this chapter.

On with the show!

***

Elizabeth sat on her balcony, the evening sun peeking through the slim tree trunks, illuminating her dirty blonde hair. She smiled at the sleeping child that lay in her arms, wondering how life had ever existed without her husband and son. It seemed so long ago, those days when Will Turner was merely a dream, a wing and a prayer, a wistful sigh of girlhood dreams. And now, he was a reality. A wonderful, unimaginably perfect reality.

The door creaked open slowly. Will entered, smiling at the sight of his wife in the midsummer's air. She looked so… he couldn't describe it. Like a goddess but at the same time, a humble mother. The mother of his child. The sun was streaming in behind her, making her slender form look more like a glowing angel than a daughter of the earth.

Then he felt something change in his heart, some memory awake within him. He realised how little they had been alone together since they had married. His heart stirred with a rekindled spark of such an undying love as what had caused him to utter his marital vows.

He realised, suddenly, that what he'd felt for Aletté wasn't love- it was pity. He wanted her to have someone who would take care of her, who would look after her in times of need. He wanted to free her from the endless replay of loneliness and pain that was her wretched day-to-day existence. And though he desired very much to fulfil this need himself, he knew she was not the one he loved.

Or perhaps he _did_ love her, but not the way he loved Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…" Her name floated off his tongue like air. It seemed, to him, as natural as breathing. Her kiss was like oxygen, something he had missed, he knew. And the one kiss that they shared at that moment showed him just how much he had missed it.

He wanted to help Aletté. He wanted to provide a home and a better life for her. He wanted to give her a chance at life- the one she had never gotten because of the cruelty of fate and fortune.

He smiled. It was all clear. For once in the life of William Turner, everything was black and white, not tapering shades of grey or indistinguishable patches of love-sick clouding haze. He kissed his wife again and lead her back inside, listening to the soft murmurs of his child as he slept.

This was his heart.

He knew now, this was his everything.

***

REVIEW REPLIES:

Elentari II:

You think you're rooting for Morgan? That's cool. I wont actually say who I'm rooting for, as I think its best to try remaining neutral. But don't worry, there's some really weird, awkward scenes coming up that involve islands and being stranded.

I agree, Jack is a bastard. Just a really, really, really, ridiculously good-looking bastard. And I took your advice on Will's situation. Thanks a bazillion.

I'm going to update Morgan Land's Diary as soon as possible (probably today!). Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

-SQ

Erin Richards:

Its kind of ironic how Jack is always alone though he doesn't practise _any_ self control, whereas Will, the faithful darling that he is, always has a girl by his side. Two, at that.

And the whole Meryl/Morgan thing has an interesting twist coming. A really interesting twist.

I cant thank you enough for always faithfully reviewing. I stand by my statement, your story is the best on the site. Thanks again!

-SQ


	14. The Pleasures Of Swordplay

I found my notebook in the side pocket of my bag, all rolled up and crumpled! Yay! It's here! Much apologies for taking so long to update!

Thanks to all reviewers! Replies are at the end of the chapter. Happy new year! Yay! 2004! Party tonight, for me anyways.

New years resolution:

Update more often, and stop forgetting notebooks at school. (or thinking I did, anyways!)

***

"Hah!" Meryl called in triumph, pointing her sword at Jack's chest. "Finally! I win!"

He raised his hands. "I surrender, m'lady." He brushed her blade away from himself. "Point that thing somewhere else, aye?" 

She giggled. "I knew I could beat you! They laid down their swords on the dining room table, which had been pushed aside to provide more room. Morgan, for once, had not sat to watch their duel, but had opted, instead, to stay in her cabin down in the galley where the heavy, cool air did not pierce the warmth.

Meryl fingered the hilt of Jacks sword reverently. It was intricately carved in sweeps of inlaid gold and silver. Hers, on the other hand, was a practice sword with a plain hilt.

"Pretty piece of metal." She mused.

His arms slid around her waist slowly. She turned to face him, smiling wryly.

"Do you still have no desire for me, luv?" He asked, drawing her close to him.

She toyed with the string of beads in his salt-weathered hair. "Captain Sparrow?"

"Mmm?"

"Morgan would not be pleased if she could see you now."

"Ah," He said with a smile. "But she cant."

Meryl laughed a mocking, sardonic sort of laugh, meant only to taunt him. "You're pathetic, Jack. You know that, don't you? Let me go." He brushed over her lips with his, his arms loosening around her. He leaned in to kiss her but she ducked away from him playfully. "I've told you," Meryl giggled at the dumbfounded look on Jack's face. "I'll have you only if I want you."

He took her in his arms again. "Oh, but you do, m'lady."

Meryl smiled. She was battling herself within her own thoughts, trying to decide whether to give up and give in or to keep him guessing. She wondered if he knew just how much she sought after his touch, if perhaps by letting him have her she wouldn't be losing much, really.

Suddenly she realised that his lips were on hers, and all inner debate was abruptly muted. His kiss was passionate, but to Meryl it seemed almost practised, as if he had studied the subject somehow, sometime. She liked it. Her lips responded to his, lustfully, her tongue tracing pathways between them. 

Jack groaned into her mouth. This was without doubt the most enjoyable kiss he had ever experienced. He felt himself becoming aroused, his hands pawing blindly at the lacing to her blood-red dress.

Meryl smiled against him, guiding his clumsy fingers to the knot where the black leather laces tied. She felt him undo the knot and slide his hands up and down her bare upper body. He pulled his shirt off over his head, removing his tongue from her mouth for but a fleeting second. 

"Want to have a little fun now, luv?" He teased.

Meryl shuddered with pleasure as he nibbled at her upper lip, leaning her back upon the dinner table. A sigh escaped her mouth. She hadn't known Jack was this good. Had she known before…

She pushed those thoughts away as he trailed further down her body. It had been a year since she had slept with anyone, and she dearly wanted Jack to be the one who broke this for her. Meryl closed her eyes and let him take over.

***

Review Replies:

Erin Richards-

Okay, you are much too nice, and much too apologetic. I like changing my plot for readers. Lets clear one thing up here; this is YOUR story, written for YOU, the readers. If you as a reader do not like something, you as a reader should tell me. I like hearing where you think the plot should go. Its better that way.

Yes, romance tends to rust the gears of plot. Take this story, for example. Except this was written more as a Soap-Opera than anything else. Well, feel free to take a break. Good authors deserve good breaks. Long ones. But its not length that matters, now is it? *laughs at sick joke*

ElentariII-

This site can be weird sometimes. But still good. Mostly good, anyways. Glad you liked the Aletté/Will/Elizabeth dilemma. Though I'm not through with them yet. Just wait, this gets very interesting…

Very soon.

Keen Eyed Kate-

If you're siding with Morgan you probably didn't like this chapter, eh? Don't worry, there is a big twist still to come. Be patient!

Bunns-Farts (thoroughlychlorinated02@yahoo.com)-

Morgan is his girlfriend, Meryl just calls her his wife to bother Jack. Elizabeth, well, lets just say she's a few love-goggled bulbs short of a box because she's just a wee bit oblivious to her husbands past, ehem, "escapades" ehem. 

I'm glad you liked Morgan's Diary.

Will's Gurl-

Sorry, I'm going for a majority pleasing here, but if you want to know, I might write a diary of Aletté or something like that, after Swordplay. She's a cool character. And Will is just so damned gorgeous. *sigh*

Bee-

I think Meryl is an awesome character, and really I prefer her too. If you're rooting for Meryl, this chapter is for you. Well, here's part of your Meryl/Morgan/Jack situation answer. Part of it, not all of it.

Elle-

Another vote for Will and Aletté. Hmmm… gotta wonder there. As I said above, I might write an Aletté spin-off story after Swordplay ends. Just a thought…

Meryl is really cool, and yes, she is much more compatible with Jack. But just wait, something very big and interesting is coming. VERY interesting, and VERY soon. Be patient. And you're right, she DID know him first! *mumbles about man-stealers*

As a small side note, The Rogue of Gyaros is written by LittleBlackStarz and She's got the Jack is by Erin Richards.


	15. Accusations And Relief

I'm sorry to those of you who are not enjoying where this story is going, but as Erin so wonderfully pointed out, to thyne own self be true. Which means this story is going off in a rather odd direction.

Review replies are at the end of the chapter.

***

Amber sat cross-legged on her bunk, her back against the wall, trying to bite off the cold with her quilt. Morgan sat opposite her in much the same predicament.

"So where be Jack?" Amber asked, breaking the determined silence that hung in the air like frost.

"Fencing." Morgan replied nonchalantly. "Him and that Meryl cant seem to tire of it." She paused. "I wonder hoe Aletté's doing?

"She'll be fine." Amber reassured her friend. "She's got a job and a home- with Will, may I add. And in a respectable port to boot. For poor Aletté I cant think of anything better."

Morgan sighed. "Yes I suppose that's a good thing." There was a thoughtful pause. "I think I'll go find Jack."

Amber moaned, more at the thought of Jack having Morgan than being deserted by her friend. "Don't leave me on my own. I need someone to talk to."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll stay." Morgan inwardly cursed Ambers big puppy-eyes. They reminded her of a little child, though Amber was seventeen but she was still the youngest girl on the ship. "But only because you're just too adorable."

Amber laughed.

Meryl pushed through the door to her cabin, trying in vain to make the neckline of her dress lie flat on her chest.

"What's wrong with you?" She jumped, startled that Morgan and Amber were there, and slightly embarrassed at them seeing her so loosely attired.

"Oh nothing." She said nervously. "Just… blasted dress."

Amber smiled understandingly, but Morgan raised her eyebrows. "Why is your dress loose? I thought you were fencing with Jack?"

Meryl giggled nervously, searching for an excuse to cover her tracks. "Have you ever tried to fence in a dress?" She smiled hopefully, painfully aware that Morgan wasn't buying her excuse.

The latter rose, surveying Meryl suspiciously. "I'm going to find Jack." She left the room quickly, somewhere between a walk and a run.

Inside the dining room, Jack re-tied his belt. He smiled to himself, pleased to reaffirm his strong belief that as Captain Jack Sparrow he could have anyone he wanted.

Even Meryl, if he tried hard enough.

The door burst open just as he re-sheathed his sword. Out of the corner of his eye he spied the newcomer, thinking for a moment that it was Meryl. He quickly realised, though, that it was Morgan, and she looked none too happy.

He smiled at her, pacing towards her to cradle her face in his hands. "Morgan, luv!" She pulled away from his affectionate grasp.

"What've you been doing?" She demanded. "You and Meryl?"

He frowned. It was times like this all his experience in the lying department came in handy. "Crossing blades, darling. Why do you ask?"

She sighed. "Are you quite sure that's _all_ you've been doing?" He nodded. "Just duelling?" He nodded again. "For _three hours_, you've just been _duelling_?"

He wrapped his arms around her tenderly. "Morgan, luv,_ honestly_. Have I ever given you any reason _not _to trust me?"

She smiled reluctantly. "Well, not recently." They kissed. "I'm sorry." She paused. "Jack, would you teach me swordplay?"

He laughed. "You seem so keen on shooting your enemies, luv. What use would you have for that, aye?"

She giggled and kissed him again, enjoying the warmth of his arms. Arms that had guided her over rough times and hard days. And all with love.

The door swung open again, and this time Meryl entered. She had expected to find Morgan ready to kill a half-dressed Jack. Instead she found the two in a fond embrace, gazing at each other like dewy-eyed newlyweds. 

She felt her recently-racked body surge with jealousy, knowing that as much as she could have Jacks lust, she could never have his love. That belonged to Morgan. He loved Morgan, anyone could see that.

__

Wait, she thought suddenly, _why do I even care? I don't want anyone to love me. I don't need love. What a silly thought that was. Just jealousy talking. Stupid, really, just like Cain and Able. Just stupid. I may have given into lust for Jack, but not love. Never love. Don't need love. Don't want it, don't need it._

"Is something wrong, Madame?" Morgan asked, interrupting her thoughts with a refined, elegant tone of voice. Meryl jumped, startled at being addressed by anyone at all. She realised she'd been staring.

"No…" She began, then another wave of jealousy washed over her, making her head spin. "Yes. Yes, something is wrong. I feel… dizzy." She turned and called over her shoulder. "I'm taking leave, Captain. I'm going to bed."

***

Review Replies:

Mayya-

I think Meryl must be my favourite character. The thing is, you can like both points of view and side with one character over another. Guilt doesn't have to be a factor. Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing.

FencingBabe7-

Well, this has been up for a while. It's not that astounding. I'm sorry if the Will thing jerked you around a bit, but I think it did well to show his kind heart. Sweet, sweet William… *sighs* I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but you cant please everyone, right?

Meryl doesn't like commitment but she's just playing hard-to-get with Jack. She likes to taunt him. And by self-control it means that for someone as loose as Meryl, she can hold off for quite a while. Please don't fame me!

Erin Richards-

Good thing you don't mind because its getting pretty weird. Sorry I cant give you a longer reply but my bitch of an older sister is being an ass and kicking me off the computer. But I will give you a really long reply next chapter. So sorry! Thanks for the long reviews! You are the best!


	16. Heartbreak

Will's big quote in this is actually a quote from none other than Orlando Bloom himself! So, I need another disclaimer:

The words "People come into your life and people go. Certain things happen for a reason. You just have to trust that life has a road mapped out for you." are not an original composition of mine. They belong to Orlando Bloom, and he reserves full credit for such an inspiring quotation.

Review replies are at the end of the chapter.

***

Aletté's brown leather boots clattered across the clean-scrubbed cobblestone walkway as she ventured up towards the Turner Manor, as it had come to be called. Elizabeth had given her the evening off, and she was just returning from a twilit stroll. She wound her way up the stony mosaic path towards the atrium, enjoying the peace that came from Port Crowne at night time.

"Taking the evening off?"

She whirled around to face Will, his wavy brown hair hanging down about his face, skin smeared with soot from the forges at the smithy. A smile spread across her face.

"Miss Elizabeth gave me leave." She said, moving closer to him. "Little Jacky was asleep." She reached up and rubbed at the black soot off of his cheek playfully. "You're all dirty."

Will didn't smile back, but took her hand and gently brushed it away. "The forges can make messes sometimes."

"Will?" Aletté frowned. "Is something wrong?" She reached up to stroke his hair and again he pushed her away, roughly this time. "Will?" She massaged her wrists, where he'd pushed her, and glanced up at him worriedly. "William?"

"Aletté," He didn't want to look at her. "I have a son, and he needs me. I have a wife, and I _love_ her! She's my reason to wake up each morning. I don't even _like_ being a blacksmith, but I'll do it for her. You have to understand… I'm sorry, but I-"

"You said you loved me." She croaked in a half-whisper. "You said you'd provide for me." This was too painful to bear.

"I'm sorry, Aletté, I just-"

"You lied to me!" Tears seeped out from under her eyelids, sliding down her cheeks with a salty sting. She turned away, not wanting him to see her cry. Suddenly she felt his arms engulf her from behind in a brotherly embrace.

"Aletté, people come into your life and people go. Certain things happen for a reason. You just have to trust that life has a road mapped out for you."

She stared up at him, tears streaming down her otherwise flawless skin. "I think you'll understand, Mr. Turner, if I ask you to send for Jack while I wait for him at an Inn."

"Aletté," He pleaded, "You can stay here. You _can_-"

"_Please_, just send for the damn ship!" She wriggled free of his arms and took off down the pathway towards the Inns at the waterfront. Will didn't love her, he didn't want her love. He wasn't going to care for her. She had been a fool to think life could get better. The life of Aletté Malycho was doomed. If what Will said was true, if life had a road mapped out for her, then hers was leading in a downward spiral, sinking lower than hell.

Will stared after her, his chest aching with what felt like the brands of a forge. Did he love her? Was he a fool to think it had been pity? He shrugged the thoughts off. Elizabeth was his wife, and they had a wonderful son. He had to be faithful to them, no matter where his heart lay.

No matter if his heart was breaking.

Hell, he thought, since when does emotional pain actually hurt?

Aletté stopped at the end of the walkway to take a last glance at the man she would always love. "Goodbye, Mr. Turner." She muttered to him, though she was decidedly sure that he could not hear. As she ventured towards the Inns, she replayed his words in her head again.

_People come into your life and people go. Certain things happen for a reason. You just have to trust that life has a road mapped out for you._

Little did she know these would be the words to haunt her for the next ten months, never finding closure until then. And when she did, it would be from a strange place…

***

Review Replies:

Erin Richards-

I am so sorry for not replying fully before! I hope you don't think you're low priority because I just love replying to you and getting your reviews! So here we go…

Yes, I admit poor Jack… poor shirtless Jack, um, was I the only one who found bullet wounds and brands incredibly hot? (Answer- yes, you obsessive idiot!) Oh well, maybe it was just me!

Anyways, I totally take to heart your words about it being my story, but I still feel better if I know my readers' input is going places. And besides, they can only alter things so much. As in, Will and Aletté aren't through yet! *will say no more as of yet!* I would love to read India's history… *laughs* that would be amusing, to say the least. Or just a pirate story with India in it, but either way.

You're not the only one who would like to see (experience) Jack's technique first-hand. *giggles uncontrollably* I'm sick, I know…


	17. Nostalgia And Kidnapping

Here, this is a bit short, thought it's a very **_important_** chapter. Yech, had to go back to school today. Damn science… I'll never understand chemistry. Well, not much to say. Here we go…

You know the drill, yadda yadda yadda, review replies are at the end of the chapter.

***

Emmaleanna bolted the whitewashed door of her tavern, taking a moment to be sure everything was clean. Port Peridio was known throughout the Caribbean as the one place where high-society could mingle freely with the underworld. Though most taverns in the port weren't as meticulously clean as hers, she prided herself on running a good business. Her coarse brown hair fluttered in the breeze as she cranked open the casement window that overlooked the cliffs out to the sea.

She cursed the sea. It was the sea that has claimed her parents' life fourteen years ago. It was the sea that had swallowed up her first love- her only love- Liam, while he was on his way to her. It was the sea that took her brother- her only remaining family away from her.

The ocean would call to Jack like the sirens to the Greek heroes, never allowing him to stay in one place for too long. But for Emmaleanna it was a basin of every tear she had ever shed- a constant reminder of her pain.

Behind her, the floorboards creaked. She spun around to face a clean-shaven man in a navy uniform. "I'm sorry sir." She said tiredly. "We're closed for the night. But I do believe _The Guilty Redcoat _is still open if you'd like to try there." She motioned to the door. 

He smiled in a way that made the skin on the back of her neck crawl. "Strong drink is not what I'm after, missy."

She felt hands take hold of her wrists from behind her. Someone slid a piece of cloth into her mouth as the cold metal but of a pistol came in contact with her left temple. She tried to scream but her cries were muffled by the tight constriction of the gag. She could see now that there were more of them than she had initially thought; several men now circled around her, each in the signature red jacket of the English navy, each bearing a bayonet and holding it threateningly at her throat.

Navy officers without a doubt.

She kicked furiously. The man who stood in front of her- apparently the leader- strode towards her slowly. "You've some nice legs there, missy. It'd be a shame if we had to break them. Now ye'll come quietly, wont you?"

She nodded, eyes wide in terror.

The men made short work of bringing her to the harbour and aboard a navy ship. 

"Captain," The leader called to a tall man in a tight blue and gold jacket and powder wig. "We have the Lady Sparrow."

The gag was loosened, giving her leave to breathe, then to speak. "What in the hell is going on?" She demanded in her thick Irish drawl, her scraggly brown hair covering her face like a curtain of reeds.

"We are in need of information." The man replied coolly, his back turned so shoe couldn't see his face.

"Concerning?"

"The whereabouts of your brother." He paused as his men released her, leaving her simply at gunpoint in irons. "Good Captain Sparrow has taken something very precious to our Councillor James Land and he wants it back."

"What would that be?" She asked dourly. "Another beautiful ship of yours?"

He smiled vaguely at the compulsiveness of the feisty and headstrong girl who stood before him, squinting at her distorted face through the curtain of hair that shadowed it. "A ship, yes. A nice one, at that. But more importantly, a beautiful young girl- the councillor's daughter, Lady Morgan Land."

She eyed him with interest, though she couldn't see him well through her hair, but she dared not move it. _It makes me look more menacing_, she assured herself. "Land, eh? I wouldn't really call that a kidnapping then."

"So you have information concerning this, then?" He grilled. "Where are they?"

She smiled mockingly. "Don't dare raise your voice to me, sir. I am a Lady. But as I feel the utmost regret at informing you, I know naught of their whereabouts."

He scowled. "You lie!" She watched as he turned to his men. "Lock her away in a stateroom, lieutenant. Be sure she's treated well. She is a _Lady_, and I'll have no mistreatment of any woman on my ship."

"Aye, sir."

They took hold of her arms and made to drag her below decks, when he called them back. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, leaned in close to her and whispered threateningly. She would have thought him dangerous, though a small bemused light in his eyes said otherwise. It was almost as if he were studying her, as one would study a familiar face that they just cant put their finger on. "Lady Morgan's father misses her very much, Miss. I want her back _safe_."

For the first time, she actually looked intently up into his face. Something about his features seemed familiar. His green eyes, high cheekbones and a tuft of coarse brown hair that peeked out from under the powdered wig sent a wave of memory flooding through her consciousness. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out where they had met before.

Then it hit her.

"Liam?"

***

Elentari II-

Yeah, you know, me and my spell check. Always been a bad speller, and sometimes words get through. What you gonna do? Yeah, Jack is being an arse now, though this chapter didn't really deal with it much. Poor Morgan. Good judge of character- you are. Morgan is given to drastic action.

rover girl-

I'm glad you like this, but I wont tell. Hehe, I'll never te-ell…

Erin Richards-

Wow, you had caffeine or something… Sorry. I'm sugar low and tired and bubliness just makes me nauseated. Don't we all wish we had Jack to do in the lonely hours of the night…Yeah, the triangle-square-octagon or whatever it is will get weirder. Just wait. A little something called actual historical character inspired by my sixth grade history notes and the POTC DVD will now take centre stage.

Well, almost.

Mayya-

Yay! Join Erin and me in the club of sick minds and pervy Jack fanciers! Whoo-hoo! Yeah, Meryl gets a bit screwed. (hah! In more ways than one!)

phoenix-raine-

I WILL FINISH I ALWAYS DO! Glad you like it.

divinething-

Feel free to use as much language as necessary on my review board! (Just as long as you're not hurting anyone's feelings- other than characters) I love him too. He's mine! *grabs him* MINE! Thanks for reviewing.

FencingBabe7-

Glad you liked the Orlando Bloom quote (such a non-threatening guy he is!) I thought it was very inspirational and just had to put it in here. Morgan has a small part only because she had a whole story devoted to her before so I kind of wanted to focus on the other character more. And by the way, its not self-control, its playing hard-to-get.

Thanks for your advice, and I trust you have dignity and wont flame. You're nice! Now, here's a new male character. (More to come!)

Lizard-

I'M NOT KILLING ANYONE DAMMIT!


	18. Liam The Lover

This is a relatively long chapter. Nothing much to say. The purpose of this was simply to add characters. I switch POV's a lot so bear with me. Thanks.

Review replies are at the end of the chapter, on with the show!

-SQ

***

Anamaria eyed the ship that pursued them with a weary gaze. In all her life at sea she had never known a ship to chase with such fervour. They had been going full-tilt since midnight. Now, as dawn broke, she could make out the Union Jack where it flew valiantly, high upon the mast. Not that it really mattered. Any ship at all, whether pirate or otherwise, would not be likely as allies.

She cursed under her breath. Damn Sparrow, if only the eajet could keep his mind on commanding the ship, they might've had a chance to outrun them at first. Now it was too late.

Now it was a waiting game.

A slow, tedious, painful waiting game.

***

"Please, Liam, I'm begging you!" Emmaleanna pleaded. "Don't bother the Imprintor. Leave them to their own devices!"

He looked at her longingly, the same way he had for every day the past week that she'd been aboard. "I wish it were that simple, Emm. I would, you _know_ I would! But it was my _men_ who spotted the ship. If even _one _of them reports that I failed to pursue her, I could be hanged- and you could be…" He shuddered at the thought of anyone harming her. "You could be hurt."

She wrung her hands desperately. "There has to be another way!"

He pulled her over to sit next to him. She buried her face in his coarse brown hair, remembering how much she had missed this. It had been so long, she had thought he was dead. She had hated the sea for taking him from her, and now the sea had reunited them. He hadn't died. Shipwreck hadn't killed him. He was back with her. If only he wasn't a naval captain. "Liam," She said quietly. "I know how you get around my brother." She closed her eyes as memories flooded back. Memories of Jack and Liam, and their perpetual arguments. Jack was overprotective, and Liam was a hopeless romantic. "I know he was trying to tear us apart, but can you please look past it _for once_? _Please_ just promise me you wont hurt him- or sentence him to any sort of hurt. _Please_?"

Liam struggled inwardly with this newfound anger that the lifting of his amnesia had brought. He wondered how he'd ever forgotten Emmaleanna. She was so beautiful, so kind-hearted. They had been affianced, before his shipwreck. He had been on his way to her. This burning, lethal, murderous anger at Jack for his constantly trying to sabotage their relationship was hard to disguise. He smiled weakly. "I wont. But for your sake- not for his."

"Thank you." She breathed, nuzzling at the crook of his neck.

"Sir!" An officer entered. "We're preparing to alongside Sparrows ship." He paused to stare at Emmaleanna for a moment. "_Jack_ Sparrow, that is."

Liam nodded and waved the boy away. "Will Jack fire on us do you think?"

She paused. "Not id he knows I'm here. We've got to get up on deck."

***

Through his telescope, Jack studied the crew of the opposing ship. _Lets see now_, he thought, assessing their combat abilities, _a few cabin boys, royal navy officers, nothing I cant handle. Ah ha! There's the captain now. _He seemed vaguely familiar. Standing beside him was a tall, brown-haired woman in a green dress.

Jack dropped the telescope stupidly, cursing creatively under his breath. What in God's name was _she_ doing there? Hadn't he always told her that the ocean was too dangerous for her? What did she thing she was doing?

"Captain?" Meryl asked from behind him. "Is something wrong?"

He turned to face her. "Tell the crew to load the guns but not fire a shot until I personally give the order."

She frowned, but swallowed her confusion and obediently related the order over to Anamaria, who took it badly, to say the least.

"Are you _daft_? We're _not _going to fire on them?"

He turned away from her to face the ship that was now in plain view, lining up port-to-starboard beside them. "We're not going to fire on them. They have Emmaleanna." Everyone but Meryl seemed to understand this as stated. The crew leaned on the port railing, waiting to be boarded, under strict orders to do nothing.

***

A gangplank was drawn up between the two ships. The crew of the Imprintor was herded over to Liam's ship without any trouble, save for a few profane mutterings from Meryl. Jack quieted her, glared at Liam, then turned his attentions to his sister.

"What in bloody hell are you doing out here on the ocean with the likes of _him_?" He emphasized his last word with a feeling of disgust.

Liam turned to him, scowling. "Shut your bloody twisted mouth."

Jack raised his hands innocently, though anyone could detect the patronizing glimmer in his dark eyes. "My _sincerest _apologies. In future I _promise_ I will try to be more _understanding_ when you kidnap my sister and use her as a shield that you might exterminate what one man now remains of her family."

Emmaleanna could see Liam clenching his fists, anger causing him to shake. She slid her hands around his neck tenderly, massaging him with her long, slender fingers. "Liam you promised me."

"I promised, I know." She felt his muscles relax at her touch. "I wouldn't break a promised to you." She kissed him softly, ignoring the fact that both ship's crews were watching.

Jack looked daggers at Liam, muttering foul oaths under his breath. The latter glared at him. "Five years and you still know how to make a complete jackass of yourself, Jack." Liam said snidely. "Some things never change."

Jack lashed out at him, and Liam was all to quick to in return let his anger out and his fists fly. Both crews took action, dragging their captains away from each other. Emmaleanna stood between them, facing Jack and yelling at him.

"Its your fault! Bloody hell, Jack, who are you to tell me who I can and cannot marry- I've seen you all of one week in the last five years. This is just like before Liam went MIA on me, except now it shouldn't matter anymore what grudge made you such an ass! Stop trying to come between us- we're in _love_!" She paused to take a breath. "Do me a favour- **_never_** come near me again!"

She took the liberty of punching him in the gut before storming away into Liam's arms. She kissed him passionately, more to spite Jack than anything else. She stroked his face where Jack had punched him, kissing him gently to ease the pain.

Five years ago Liam had asked her to marry him. But for whatever reason, Jack had thought it was a horrible match and had done everything in his power to stop them from loving each other, though in the end it had been a shipwreck, not Jacks treachery, that had torn them apart. It was an act of God that had ended their love.

But not quite.

Liam survived the shipwreck, along with two others. He found a job in the Royal Navy, worked his way up the ranks, and was one day given the order to capture the lady Emmaleanna Sparrow. After his shipwreck, Liam could remember only fragments of his past life. Emmaleanna was not amongst them. But hearing her speak his name brought it all back, and then some. 

He remembered his old feud with Jack as if it were yesterday, and his love for Emmaleanna was even stronger than before.

That evening, with the Imprintor's crew locked away in the brig or confined to a room on the Imprintor, guarded, as if in a cell, Emmaleanna sat leaning her head on Liam's shoulder in the captain's quarters.

She sighed. "I remember when Jack told me you were dead- I didn't believe him. I didn't believe anyone until Father Emmett told me." Liam's arms pulled her closer to him. "I cried for you for so long. And now-" She smiled up at him, nuzzling closer to him. "Now we're together again."

"I know I've asked you this before, but I guess this constitutes a start over, so I'll ask again." He paused to push a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Will you marry me, Emm?"

She locked lips with him for a moment. "You don't have to ask, Liam. I love you. I always did." She paused, brow furrowed in thought. "Tell me you're not going to turn my brother in."

"I told you I wouldn't, didn't I?" He bit back the anger that surged through him whenever he thought of Jack. "I'll see to it that they manage some daring escape, inexplicable to me."

She giggled. "Thank you."

"Anything you ask, Emm."

"I really appreciate what you're doing for my brother, Liam" Emmaleanna said, sighing. He really was wonderful.

"I've already told you, Emm," He said, stroking her tanned cheek. "It's not for him, it's for you."

***

Review Replies-

Elentari II-

Well, I hope you have a nice two weeks wherever you're going. Yeah, spelling… *sigh* only the computer. I'm an awful typist, but my spelling is fine on paper. Oh well. Thanks for the review, glad you liked the twist.

Alice-

I know what you're trying to say, but replying is something I do only when I get writers block, so it just helps me focus again. Nothing more. Yeah, this story was based on my first fanfic, so it's a lot like a soap opera. (I usually write plots- I swear!) 

I brought Emmaleanna in with the other characters so they're united now. That solves that. Good idea about the 'competition' thing- definitely some of that coming. Thanks for the review!

Erin Richards-

Well now you can know. This chapter is mostly just establishing Liam.

FencingBabe7-

I hate when computers act like that. Poor you. There are another two male characters coming- one historical, one whose name I stole from Mozart, but both are what you're thinking of. Liam was just to balance off, and because I wanted to put a Domi fight in my story. Go Leafs go! *dances with joy* Playoffs! Hooray! Stanley is ours. Back to topic here, I feel honoured that you thought of nothing to criticize. Yay! 

JackSparrowluva-

I'm going to write a nice little spin-off story for Aletté- there is hope (more than just hope actually!) for Aletté/Will yet! *whispers* Between you and me, I really don't like Morgan much either, but there is more to consider here than just likes/dislikes. Just hang on there, you'll get to see a very funny twist in which Jack accidentally confuses two pretty black-haired girls whom we all know well. *claps hand over mouth* will say no more.

PLEASE REVIEW! Even one-liners are more than welcome (along with constructive crit- as always!)

-SQ


	19. On The Flipside

Another chapter, the last one this week. Sorry I've been slow to update, I was busy getting "The Rain Can't Hurt Me Now" up and running. No more fanfics for me until after exam week, so next Friday, maybe a little sooner. Sorry, but I really should be studying.

Thanks for all the reviews, replies are at the end of the chapter.

***

Jack leaned against the bars of his cell passively. He wondered vaguely why Liam's crew had only chosen to lock him and Meryl in the single-celled brig, when there was clearly room for more than just the two of them. The rest of his crew were being held prisoner on their own ship, whether in rooms or cells depending on what Liam called their 'social credibility.'

For a prison, he mused, this wasn't _as_ bad as it could be. There was a bench slightly off the floor so that one could sleep without lying in bilge water. Unfortunately for him, this prime real-estate was currently occupied by a very sleepy Meryl. The two had been taking turns at the only dry area for sleeping every two hours. He had suggested that they simply sleep together, to which Meryl first responded by chiding him ("Mind out of the gutter, Jack, please, for my sake as well as your sanity.") and then bringing to bear upon his shoulders the weight of logistics ("We cant _both_ lie there and expect to fit!").

He stared at the sleeping girl who lay passively before him, her chest rising and falling with each placid breath. When she slept, he noted, she looked almost innocent, unlike her waking self, who always seemed ready to put up a fight.

Quite literally.

The guard's pocket watch chimed the hour. Jack placed his hand on Meryl's cheek gently, thinking it a shame to wake her.

"Meryl, luv." He called roughly, but quietly, trying to appeal to her ever-changing personality. "Meryl, darling, you're using me precious hour abed, savvy?"

She groaned distantly, opening her cloudy eyes and hauling herself out of bed. "Bloody bilge water…" She mumbled.

He went to lie down, then thought the better of it and pulled her over to sit next to him, leaning his back restfully against the wall. She placed her head on his chest, feeling the warmth of his body on hers. He brought her head up to face him and kissed her tiredly.

Meryl was getting used to this. It was something he would just do sometimes, without any shard of reason whatsoever. She sighed and closed her eyes. Sleep washed over her in a wave of exhaustion. Suddenly Jack jumped up, concurrent with the sound of a gunshot shattering her sleepy silence.

Meryl opened her eyes…

Emmaleanna and Liam were standing over the crumpled form of one of Liam's men, apparently shot by the latter himself, seeing as he was the one with the blunderbuss.

"Jack," Emmaleanna said quietly, "We must be fast. That noise will have startled the crew." She motioned for him to follow.

She lead them up on deck, where Liam proceeded to turn on Jack. "Sparrow," He said dangerously, "That was one of my finest officers I killed down there that you could walk away from this free. I want you to repay me."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "How so, mate?"

"I want you to _stop_ trying to come between Emm and I." He said, staring at his love with dewy eyes. Jack seized this moment of diverted attention to grasp Meryl's hand in his own and scuttle over to the gangplank.

"Or not."

He dashed across to his own ship, Meryl trailing awkwardly behind him. Liam saw this and his cheeks flushed with anger. He raised his pistol and fired a single shot at Jack. The latter stumbled as a searing pain shot through his right shoulder. Emmaleanna watched, horrified, thinking for one harrowing second that her brother- her only kin- had been killed by her only love.

"You idiot!" She yelled at Liam. "You stupid idiot you shot at him!"

Liam looked dumbstruck. "I-"

"Now you've done it! We're going with him!"

"_What_?" He yelled. "_Why_?"

She grabbed his hand angrily and pulled him across the gangplank. "Because my brother is injured on your account so you're going to help him, and so am I!"

The Imprintor shuddered to life, cannons eating away at the side of Liam's ship, much to his dismay. Anamaria commanded whilst Meryl dragged an injured Jack below decks to be mended. Liam shouted for them to stop blowing holes in his ship (Author's note: Sound familiar?) while Emmaleanna ducked behind a rain to avoid the hail of gunfire that rained furiously over the Imprintor.

As the distance between the two ships grew, the crew began to calm down. Liam rounded up the few officers of his who had been guarding the prisoners. Including both himself and Emmaleanna, there were seven of them.

Meryl and Jack emerged from below decks, Jacks shoulder wrapped in a blood-saturated piece of Meryl's skirts. He walked stiffly.

Liam scowled at him. "Smart move, Sparrow."

Jack rolled his eyes. "_You_ fired the shot, mate."

Emmaleanna felt Liam stiffen with pent-up rage. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, trying to calm him.

He turned to face her. "Emm, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He fumbled in his pocket. "I love you, Emmaleanna Sparrow." She felt something cool and smooth slide onto her left ring finger. "Will you be my wife?"

She could sense Jack's overprotective anger without even looking her brother's way, but her own heart leapt into her throat when Liam said these words. She smiled and kissed him, flinging her arms around him in utter abandon.

As the kiss broke, he whispered into her ear. "Is that a yes, then?"

She laughed. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" They kissed again. "A thousand times yes!" They held each other tightly, smiling.

Jack's voice interrupted their brief moment of intoxicatingly romantic bliss. "On deck, ye scabberous dogs!"

Liam turned to him, his hand entwined with Emmaleanna's. "Wait just a minute, Jack. We never drew up the ground rules here. My men don't answer to you."

Jack smiled sardonically. "Right then." He turned to his crew. "See to it that our guests receive the finest hospitality below decks. _Way_ below decks. Take 'em to the brig!"

***

Review Replies:

Erin Richards-

Yay! I'm a drug. (get it, hooked? *cricked chirps* Okay, don't mind my corny jokes! :P) Well, glad you like it, and sorry if I gave away a bit in my new story, but I'm trying to keep as much under wraps as possible. I wish there was a Jack channel… In my reams. *laughs* Quite literally. Got to save the toasters. Thanks a bunch for reviewing! 

Siggy-

Sorry about Will- its been corrected! Major thanks for reviewing!

FencingBabe7-

Other male characters aren't quite here yet. Another few chapters- please be patient with my poor lazy ass, I'm hooked on reading Les Misérables right now. And exams too. Yeah, I wanted a little Jack-Emmaleanna contrast, so I made her very different. Thanks a billion for reviewing! 

Lizard-

Actually, I don't have that much more in the binder. I'm taking out a lot about the assassin, I think. Oh, and also the whole Aletté/Will thing from before. But the rest is still there. Not too much, I you think about it… Thanks for the review! 


	20. A Bargian For Liberation

Sorry I took so long to update and such a short chapter, but I've been busy and been writing my other stories too. Three at once- cut me some slack and please review.

Let me know if you're a Les Misérables fan, too.

***

Emmaleanna kicked the bars of her cell frustrated. "I swear to God, Jack," she yelled at him as he strode away. "I am going to make you _pay_!" She stared at Liam, who looked equally enraged. Not only had Jack imprisoned the navy crew _and _locked his own sister up, he had purposely locked her and Liam in separate cells. 

Locking Emmaleanna in the brig was hard for Jack. It was his duty, as he had always felt, to protect her from a pirate lifestyle- from womanizers, thieves, charlatans, and liars. But if he didn't lock her up, she would take every chance she got a trying to free her fiancé.

Liam.

He spat contemptuously. The kid was impulsive, he thought. Proposing to Emmaleanna right in front of Jack like that, when he knew good and well that Jack did not condone the match. In fact, Jack would do anything to keep Liam and Emmaleanna apart.

Save for killing him.

Jack hated the way his sister would let Liam call her "Emm" when she flatly refused to abridge her name for anyone else. He discretely stuck them in separate cells. The thought of Liam and Emmaleanna alone together evoked a deathly, somewhat overprotective rage within him. He shuddered angrily.

"Captain?" He turned to face a tired-looking Meryl. "How's your shoulder faring?"

He smiled. "All's well, luv."

"Right then." She said. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Captain Sparrow." She turned and strode away into the night towards the galley.

***

Aletté buried her face in the musty Inn pillow, tears seeping from her eyes. She hadn't stopped sobbing for the past three days. She had barricaded herself in the room, her only human contact coming in the form of a few shouted confrontation with Will through the door. The next ship for Singapore was coming in in a week. That was all she had to wait, and then she could go back to her old life and never think of Will again.

_Life is hell._

***

Liam stood up and brushed himself off, his neck twanging in pain. He blinked his eyes tiredly. Damned wooden benches, he cursed silently. He glanced over at the sleeping for of Emmaleanna, sighing.

She looked pale. A week and a half in this awful place was enough to make anyone- even the strong-spirited, feisty Emmaleanna -feel sick. He swore under his breath. Regardless of what his fiancé might say, Jack most decidedly did _not _have their best interests at heart. Emmaleanna was growing ever-weaker as the days passed by.

He promised himself that he would never let her die as long as he had breath in his lungs. If Jack- hell, if _anyone_ _ever _did her _any_ sort of harm, he'd be a murderer. He'd defend her to his last. Footsteps sounded from the stairway. He glanced up and scowled.

Jack.

Emmaleanna stirred. Liam motioned for Jack to be quiet but he kept walking noisily, pausing at his sister's cell. He drew a key out from inside his sleeve and unlocked the door. Emmaleanna sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"C'mon mate." Jack said cheerfully. "Lets say we head on upstairs and find you some proper lodging, aye? What say you to that?"

Emmaleanna stood up and dashed out of the cell and across to Liam's. They kissed shameless through the bars. Jack grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her back from her fiancé hatefully. She whirled around and punched him in the gut. He crumpled in pain.

Once again Emmaleanna and Liam drew together, separated only by the bars. Jack groaned, rolling his eyes. He grabbed his sister's hands and pulled her away, up the stairs and on deck. "Bloody hell, Emmaleanna, you really have no modesty."

She scowled at him. "Oh, and you _do_?"

He smiled sardonically, pulling her over to the cabins. "You can room with Meryl."

"I'm going to the brig."

"What?" He exclaimed. "What in bloody hell would you want to do there?"

She pulled away from his grasp, yanking the keys from his arm and heading back for the brig. Liam stared at her in wonderment as she raced down the stairs and fumbled at the lock. "I'm sorry I asked you to come, Liam." She muttered. Jack raced down the stairs.

"_Alright_ Emmaleanna!" He said in voice one could only describe as supremely pissed-off. "Fine- have it your way! I'm getting tired of this, aye?" He glanced at Liam's half-open call. "I'll let the whelp go if you can keep him from blasting the bejesus outta me again, savvy?"

She smiled. "Thank you."

***

Review Replies:

Cecile Li-

I'm sorry if you're a bit confused- ask me anything, I'll try to answer for you.

Erin Richards-

Yeah, it takes me longer to update this one- the others come so much easier! Well, glad you're liking it. Great sequel, by the way. So excited to read more! *giggles* Yeah, poor Jack… he is too beautiful to be hurt. He he…

Luinecu-

Yeah… um… I lost count too. He's such a jerk. I'm done.

FencingBabe7-

You hate Liam? Awwe! Poor Liam, I think he's pretty… 'cept in my mind he looks like someone I know… keeping it to myself! New guys coming! PATIENCE!

****

PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Blackmail

Now that my other stories are done I promise to update this one much more often. Sorry to keep you all waiting, and thanks for the reviews.

Replies are at the end of the chapter, please review!

***

Jack left Emmaleanna and Liam in the brig, racing up on deck with rapid fervour. He glanced around, realising that, with the exception of Gibbs and Anamaria, who stood talking at the tiller, there was nobody about. He crept back below to the galley, making his way to Meryl's cabin and laying down beside her as she slept.

Jack stroked her face gently with his hand. She stirred and opened her eyes. The first thing she was a pair of dark, kohl-lined eyes staring at her from the other side of her bed. She screamed and jumped backwards, flying out of the bed and landing with a painful crash on the wooden floor.

"Sweet Jesus, Jack, don't _ever_ scare me like that again!" Meryl yelled from her crumpled position on the floor. She reached out her hand to him. "Help me up."

He pulled her to her feet, but she winced in pain. "Something wrong, luv?"

"My bloody ankle." She threw her arms around Jack's shoulders shamelessly for support. "Jack, I think it's broken."

He bent down to examine the now red and bashed-up limb. Meryl still leaned on his back for support. "Looks bad, luv." She whimpered in pain. Jack, who could stand many things, but not the tears of a woman, attempted to lighten the mood. "Looks like _I'll_ be the winner of all our little fencing duels now, aye?"

Meryl hopped backwards awkwardly and picked up her sword from where it lay leaning against the stood beside her bed. "This will determine that."

Jack's hand moved to his hilt sceptically. "You sure you can do this?" Meryl nodded. "Alright then." He unsheathed his blade and the two swords flickered off each other swiftly.

Meryl took an awkward one-footed step backwards. Jack circled around her. She attempted to follow him but lost her balance and fell, lying on her back at his feet. He pointed his sword at her and smiled devilishly. "Surrender, luv?"

She moved her good foot to hook around the back of his legs, setting him off balance. The pirate fell forward and caught himself just overtop of Meryl.

He paused to consider what innuendo one might make of seeing him off the ground just above Meryl, both of them gasping for air. "Well now," He observed breathlessly, "this brings back memories."

She laughed. He lowered his head and kissed her, his hands tousling her hair fondly. His tongue slid into her mouth . _Stop now, _her common sense told her. _Stop now, someone's bound to come in. Stop…_

She ignored the warning, and one might say that Jack would've done the same. They rolled over on the hard wooden floor. Suddenly the door creaked open.

Jack pushed Meryl off of him reluctantly and turned to see his sister standing in the doorway looking very displeased. She glanced at Meryl, then turned her attentions back to her older brother.

"I thought you and Morgan were getting married?" She said coolly.

He stood up. "No. Not anymore."

"But I though-" She paused. "But you two are still together?"

He smiled. "Indeed."

Emmaleanna stared disapprovingly at Meryl, who was struggling to her feet. An idea was brewing in her devious little mind, an idea characteristic of being a Sparrow. "Jack," She said calmly and quietly. "you are going to _celebrate_ my engagement to Liam. You are going to treat him like a brother and a friend. And if you refuse to do so," She paused, an air of tension about her. "you can be assured that a little bird will make sure Morgan knows all about your little 'fencing practices' with Meryl." She paused. This speech needed some new affect. "Savvy?" She added.

The last word rolled of her tongue spitefully. Jack placed his fingertips together apologetically. "Well mate," He said with an obviously fake smile, "tell Liam I says congratulations." She grinned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Jack turned back to Meryl. "Where were we?"

For once these words were not met with a slap in the face.

***

Jack, Liam, and Emmaleanna stood on deck, baking in the hot sun, going over the tedious details of the wedding one last time. 

"So you want me to go to the mainland and do _what_?" Jack asked Liam sceptically. 

"Steal a priest." Liam said flatly.

"What in bloody-"

"How _else_ do you propose we work the wedding then?" Emmaleanna interrupted.

"Maybe you could just not get married." Jack muttered.

"What?" Emmaleanna hissed, her eyes boring into Jack's threateningly.

Her brother sighed. "A _priest_?" He looked at the couple in disbelief. "Emmaleanna, this is a _priest_ we're talking about! I cant kidnap a _priest_!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh yes, I suppose you'd need more _fencing practice _to pull that off!"

He rolled his eyes. "_Fine! _I'll _kidnap _a _priest _for you!"

She smiled at her brother spitefully. "You'd better, or your _duels_ might get an unexpected drop-in by Lady Morgan."

Liam looked confused. "Emm?"

She waved her hand at him chidingly. "Never you mind, William."

Jack frowned. "Yet another William. Bloody eunuchs…"

"Jack!" Emmaleanna warmed.

"Aye?"

"Watch your sword." Her threat was strange, and yet Jack seemed to decipher its meaning quite easily. 

He placed his palms together submissively. "My apologies."

"Speaking of which…" Emmaleanna nodded towards Morgan, who was ambling over to them. "… here comes the lady now."

"Morgan darling!" Jack exclaimed, enveloping her in his arms tenderly.

"Good morning, Jack." She smiled falsely and slunk her way out of his grasp, turning to face Liam. "Sir, you were in Port not too long ago. Tell me, how is my father?"

Liam looked tense. "James Land? He's faring better than before." He paused. "He misses you. And your mother. He's a sad man now…"

Morgan's face fell. "I miss him, I really do."

"He knows, M'lady. I'm sure he does."

Morgan looked as if she were about to fall into Liam's arms sobbing. Jack noticed this, and scowled at Liam bitterly. _Morgan should be looking to fall into my arms, not that stupid Royal Navy git's. _

"I wish I'd seen my mother before she died." Morgan confessed to Liam. "I really wish…"

"She was in delirium, Madame." Liam said softly. "I'm sure she thought you were there."

Tears sprung up in Morgan's eyes and she began to cry. Liam strode over to her and took her in his arms in a brotherly embrace. This was more than Jack could handle. He felt like wrenching Morgan away from Liam and wringing the little git's neck. Instead he turned and raced down the steps to his captains quarters sulkily.

"Where the bloody hell are you going is such a rush?" Meryl asked as he ran past her. She was limping a little, though her ankle was only bruised and not broken.

Jack sighed. "Going to steal a priest. Wanna come?"

***

****

Review Replies:

justjess22-

Well, no more mean Jack… for a while. I promise I'll update a lot more now that I only have this one story. Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!

****

Lizard-

Yes, Jack is a little weird.

****

n/a-

Yes, that Will thing was bad. But if you thought that Will and Aletté made a cute couple WITHOUT adultery, read The Rain Cant Hurt Me Now. I just finished it. Thanks for reviewing. I'll email you about the update, but I think you should just get an account and use author alerts instead because I normally don't use my email at all.

****

Erin Richards-

Thanks for all your reviews- please tell me when Love My Way is updated. I'll keep checking anyways. I think just sticking to one story is better (not that I wouldn't looooooove to read more of your work!) because when you have more than two it just gets hectic. Trust me, I wont be doing that again. Yeah, I don't like studying history very much either. Oh well.

****

PLEASE REVIEW!

-SQ


	22. To Steal A Priest

Sorry if this chapter gets a bit catty, but I just had to put in a turning point where certain characters actually interact with others. Replies are at the end of the chapter, and please review if you're reading- one line-ers are more than welcome!

Anyways, really sorry.

Lets see… on with the story!

***

Meryl stood in the confessional line, glancing around nervously, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword underneath her petticoats. She had to admit that this was Jack's most brilliant idea yet. He was taking a long time. _How long does it take to jam a gun at an old man's head and tell him to follow you?_

The confessional door clamoured open. The old priest stepped out nervously, Jack walking close behind him. He winked at Meryl as he passed. She ducked out of line and slotted in behind her captain, sword still gripped in her hand.

The three of them walked out of the old stone church and down to the waterfront. Meryl noticed out of the corner of her eye that Jack was still discreetly gripping his gun. She smiled, mildly amused at the fear that was plainly visible in the old priest's eyes.

They boarded the Imprintor and left port almost immediately. Meryl turned to the poor man who stood cowering by the railing. "Welcome aboard, Padre."

"_Father_." He corrected harshly. "The Spanish are called Padre. I am Welsh."

"Alright, then, _father_," Jack sighed. "Let's get this over with. Emmaleanna!" His sister emerged from below with her fiancé. They both knelt solemnly before the priest (who was being held at gunpoint by the crew) and the ceremony began.

Meryl stood and looked on with the rest of the crew. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack leave and disappear below decks, the weight of contempt in his stride. She paused, and then discretely slunk after him, not wanting to seem rude but curios about her captain.

She found him in his cabin. Alone. Doing absolutely nothing.

"Hell of a pretty occasion up there, Jack." She said. "Shame you cant be present."

He groaned. "Meryl, luv, you don't actually expect me to stand there and _watch_, now do you?"

She took a few steps towards him, her hands moving to massage his neck. "Well, your sister might."

Jack grimaced. "Don't remind me." He looked at her a moment, as if considering his actions, then grabbed her wrists and kissed her with such lust that for a moment she felt paralysed. His tongue slid into her mouth and toyed with hers. They fell backwards onto his bed. Meryl moaned as he began to suck and tease the skin on her neck, but when he reached to unlace her dress, she stopped him. 

"What's wrong, luv?"

"Jack," She rolled off of him and attempted to catch her breath. "I don't want to do this anymore- I'm scared I'll end up in a fix." She paused to re-adjust the neckline of her dress.

He frowned. "_That's_ what this is about?" He got to his feet and strode towards her, sliding his arms around her waist tenderly. "I wont let that happen to you, Meryl."

She kissed him playfully, sliding her tongue around his mouth teasingly and then pulling away just as he began to respond. "You may have kidnapped one of God's men, Jack, but you're not God."

He frowned jokingly. "I'm not?"

Meryl laughed. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves here, Jack." Their lips met briefly.

"Why not, luv?"

"Because," She turned her head to dodge another kiss.. His lips caressed her neck and shoulders. She stifled a moan of pleasure and continued. "I don't think I could… stop that!"

"Not many people can." He mumbled.

"No, I mean _stop that_!" She pulled herself out of his clutches indignantly.

"Why?"

"Ja-ack!"

"Mmmm?"

She groaned. "Don't do this to me."

He kissed her again, harder and longer. "You want me to, luv. I can feel it- you're trembling."

The stairway creaked. "Jack, that's probably Morgan." They both drew apart and unsheathed their swords as Morgan entered. Jack smiled at her and re-sheathed as quickly as he'd drawn and strode over to cradle his love in his arms.

She smiled and kissed him a little coldly. "Emmaleanna says for you to go back out on deck, Jack." He nodded and left the room. Morgan waited until the door was securely shut before turning an icy glare towards Meryl. "I've got your game here."

Meryl raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"I've seen the way you look at him." She said coldly. "I'll tell you something, Meryl Volleys, you might be good with a sword, but I'm the one with the gun here." She fumbled at something concealed under her petticoats, which Meryl took to be the above mentioned weapon.

"Excuse me?" Meryl said indignantly. "Are you threatening me?"

"I threw my _life_ away for Jack!" Morgan glared at her angrily. "I'll kill for him if I have to."

Meryl looked at the girl who stood beside her, her expression somewhere between pity and disgust. "Lady Morgan Land, _if you please_, I've had more than my share of chances with Jack. If I wanted him, I'd have had him by now."

Morgan paused to leave, then turned to Meryl and said. "I don't want you alone with him again." In a few quick, echoing steps and a swing of the door, she was gone.

Meryl stared after her, completely taken aback by her forwardness. Her confusion soon morphed itself into anger. "You forget one thing, Lady Land," She yelled to the emptiness that surrounded her. "I've had him before! I'll have him again if I want!" Her voice echoed a little and was swallowed up by the bowls of the ship.

***

****

Review Replies:

Erin Richards-

Yay! Glad you liked the priest thingy- I thought it was a little quirky, just like Jack would be. My stories are so blasphemous, which is kind of weird for me since I am considerably religious… oh well, if I cant do certain things for real, I'll live through my stories. *pauses to consider* Actually, that's a bit stupid, really. I'm going to read Love My Way now. Thanks for reviewing!

****

PLEASE REVIEW! ONE LINE-ERS OR ANYTHING, CRITICISM, WHATEVER. ANY REVIEW IS GOOD!

-SQ


	23. The Storm Gathers

Again, sorry, this is a stupid chapter, but I needed it to set up the next big event. Sorry. Ok, well, not much to say…

Here we go, on with the bad chapter. *winces*

***

Emmaleanna stirred uneasily, trying to find sleep. She hated it when Liam stayed out later than her. He would sit on deck with the men of the crew on clear nights, drinking, laughing and gambling. Every man went out. Even Will, when he was aboard. Even Liam, now.

And always, there was Jack. She wasn't sure if blackmail was enough to restrain her brother from rash action. Liam was likewise just as hot-headed.

The cabin door creaked open and Liam entered. Emmaleanna propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at him as he strode towards her. Liam smiled back at her with dewy-eyes. "Good evening, my darling wife."

She climbed out of bed and kissed him. "Good evening, my husband." They laughed together at the falseness of their greetings.

Emmaleanna helped him out of his jacket. He paused and brushed her coarse brown hair from her face. "I love you, Emm."

They kissed again, for longer. She brought his hands to the clasp of her dress. Suddenly the stairway creaked, and then the door. The couple turned to see Jack standing there, the light of the passageway reducing him to little more than a silhouette. In his hand he held Liam's hat.

"Liam, you left your hat on deck." He paused. "Emm, I need to talk to you."

"_Emmaleanna_!" She corrected sharply, stressing each syllable with an equal weight. She slipped out into the hall, poking her head back in through the doorway. "Liam, I'll be right back, I swear!" Jack clicked the door shut just as she turned towards her brother and rounded on him. "What in _hell_ do you think you're _doing_ interrupting Liam and I on our _wedding night_?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Emmaleanna." He said softly, and she could tell by his tone that for once he was serious. "Look… its Morgan. She's so distant with me, I- what did you tell her?"

Emmaleanna looked taken aback. "I didn't tell her _anything_, Jack. I swear on mother's grave I didn't!"

He sighed. "Right. My apologies. I'm just jumping to conclusions again." He turned to go. "Oh, by the way, tell Liam I says nice hat."

She smiled after him, then re-entered the room. Liam had lit the oil lamp and it cast a warm glow around the room.

"What was that about?" He asked passively.

"Oh nothing." She shrugged. "Jack says nice hat."

He smiled. "I always liked his better."

"Oh Liam!" She laughed as he drew her close to him again. He undid the clasp to her dress, kissing her neck gently. Emmaleanna sighed and closed her eyes, wondering silently how she had ever lived without him.

***

The sun was high on the horizon three days later when Jack was called up on deck. The crew was gathered reverently around Liam, who was gazing, apparently concentrating hard at whatever he was looking at. Jack looked concerned. "What's going on?"

"It's my ship- my men." Liam said slowly. "They've come to redeem their captain."

"Took long enough." Jack muttered. "Right then, I suppose you'll be leaving then, aye?"

Liam looked at Jack strangely. "That's up to Emmaleanna, really. She was the one who suggested we come with you in the first place." He shuddered none-too-discretely.

Jack suddenly had a thought. "Wait- aren't they going to attack us? They did before, right? They'll listen to you, wont they? No, wait, they're navy-"

"Jack!" Liam cut off his paranoid ramblings. "This isn't my _Navy _ship- these are the privateers."

"Privateers?" Jack was intrigued. "Now we're talking! Why Liam, I doubted you had it in you! _Privateers_!" He clapped his brother-in-law on the back affectionately. Meryl, who was watching with the rest of the crew, felt as if she might keel over laughing at any moment. "Well wave the bloody devils over, see if they have any rum!"

Liam frowned. "Rum?"

"Son," Jack said chidingly, "a fleet never truly bonds until they've gotten themselves bloody drunk together. Now out with the rum barrels, flag down the ship!"

His orders were carried out, and the crews meshed relatively well, pooling their alcoholic resources and enjoying much drunken merrymaking and crossing of the gangplank. Nobody noticed the storm clouds gathering overhead…

***

****

Review Replies:

Erin Richards-

Yeah, I thought Morgan and Meryl got a little catty, but that's just me. There is a very funny scene between Morgan and Jack coming up soon, be weary.

****

justjess22-

Well, its Jack. Things are bound to go awry.

****

Depprulz -

Let me know when you put your story up, I'd love to read and review. I hope you're not discouraged, because I'm sure your story will be awesome.


	24. That Shining Sea Of Gold

This chapter is very important to the rest of the story. It is crucial and very affecting. I would strongly advise you to read the prelude and to read it carefully. It provides the skeletal information on which this part of the story is based.

  


Also, I credit historical information on this new character appearing in the below chapter to my inspiring grade six history notes which contained many facts about privateers and pirates. I was sorely tempted to use Francis Drake as my new character, but for various reasons, another was chosen.

  


Also, I apologize for the numerous finicky plot holes in this chapter- please, just go with it!

  


On with the show!

  


***

  


A Prelude To This Next Chapter:

  


The storm caught the drunken pirates and privateers off their guard. Jack and Liam, being the only two who were even close to sober, (Liam because he didn't drink and Jack because he was used to the affects of alcohol on his senses) rounded up their crews as best they could in the confusion and prepared an attempt at navigating in a storm whilst still trying to stay together in a fleet.

On a very blunt, boring note of prose, one needs only to know who was on which ship. Emmaleanna had been caught off-guard and was thus stuck on Jack's ship, where at the same time Meryl, who was busy having a good time on Liam's vessel, (so named the Renegade Siren) did not have enough time to cross the gangplank before the storm brewed up. It was thus that the two ships were separated with each one member of the other's crew.

On a second prosaic note of logistics, the kidnaped priest had long since been freed in a small rower close to shore, that he might make his way back home from there. Meryl had suggested they bring him right back to shore, but this had been deemed much too risky by Jack, and thus it was as was above mentioned.

It might also be foretold that these two ships of both Liam and Jack were not the only ones gracing the horizon that stormy day- no, another ship, The Royal Fortune, was also sailing there, and it would do more than just deck the horizon. It had a role to play yet.

Little did the crews know, and Meryl especially, that this would be something that would affect her life, her heart and soul, for years and years to come…

  
  


***

  


Chapter Twenty-four:

Bart Roberts unfolded his telescope and glanced eastward, surveying the first ship on the horizon, eyeing its navy colouring nervously. He turned to the west and watched a different ship through the eyepiece, squinting to read the name etched into the sides of it. "Who names a ship the Renegade Siren?" He wondered aloud.

A gale had tossed the three ships for a day and a half now. The two ships he was observing had been separated and could not see each other over the distances that separated them. But he, Black Bart Roberts, was sure this could benefit him. A little bribe from both ships might persuade him to lead them to each other.

He smiled to himself, refolding his telescope and turning towards his men. "Lets head for this Renegade Siren and see whether or not they'll pay a pretty penny to be reunited with their mates, aye gents?" The men cried an affirmative answer.

He slid the telescope into his red sash and placed his hands gingerly upon the wheel of the Royal Fortune. His lungs filled with the salty air as the wind picked up from behind him, blowing his coarse black hair about his sun-weathered, but still handsome face. A song slipped its way into his mind and he began to hum under his breath, and then to sing;

"Off the corsair sails, in the wave's strong wake, across the fires of the ocean…"

  


***

  


"…I'll forget the day, as we drift away, in that shining sea of gold." Meryl's voice chased the notes up and down the octave as she sang. Her black hair escaped its knot and blew about her face in a flurry of shining ebony. Her eyes once again scanned the horizon for any sign of The Imprintor, but as before, all she could see was some stranger's ship idling on the water leagues away.

She couldn't even remember why she had been on Liam's ship in the first place. The storm had blown up so quickly and lasted what has seemed like eternity. And when it subsided and passed over, the Imprintor was out of sight. Here she was, Meryl without Jack, Liam without Emmaleanna. She sighed.

"We'll find them." Liam said from behind her. Meryl jumped. "I'm sorry." He said, seeing hoe startled she was.

"It's fine, really." Meryl said, reminded vaguely of her first meeting with Jack in Tortuga. (A/N: The story of how Jack and Meryl met is up on the site under the title 'A Profitable Affair') She turned to face him. "How long do you think it'll take?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Could be a day, maybe a week…"

"A month?" She asked fearfully.

"Maybe a month." He mused, studying Meryl's face with great interest. "Could be longer, why?"

Meryl was about to reply, but then she thought the better of telling Liam about missing Jack. "Wont you miss Emmaleanna?"

He nodded. "Jack wont let her look for me."

"You think so?"

"In all likelihood, yes." He looked pained.

Meryl frowned. "You don't think he'll come look for _me_ at least?"

Liam turned to face her. "He may, though I wouldn't lay money on it. From what I know of Jack, he's really not much for loyalty."

"No." Meryl breathed. "No, I suppose not. But perhaps _we_ can find _them_."

"Of course we will." He smiled.

She sighed. "Do you think so?"

"I know so." He reassured her. A flash of joy flickered across her sun-soaked face. "Don't worry, Miss Volleys." He turned and strode away.

Meryl stood on the stern and resumed her song. "Do you see a light, shining in the east? A sailor's warned red sunrise. And I miss you so, as the gales will blow, on that shining sea of gold."

  


***

  


So there we go, a very crucial chapter leading up to our 'next big thing.' Please be patient, and to FencingBabe7, hey, you finally get one of your new male characters!

  


Review Replies-


	25. Black Bartholomew Roberts

Another important chapter- finally we're getting to the meat of the action… this story has been so boring thus far. I'm over halfway done. I think there's about ten or so chapters left to go.

Here we go…

***

Emmaleanna wrung her hands angrily. "_Why_ are you making this so _difficult_?"

Her brother frowned. "Now that's not fair, mate. _You're _the one asking for a favour here, savvy?" He turned back to his map and squinted at it, pulling out a compass.

Emmaleanna scowled. "If you're not going to help me find _Liam_, the _least _you could do is give a bloody care about your little harlot _Meryl_!"

She had his attention. "Meryl's on _this _ship… isn't she?"

Emmaleanna shook her head. "She was on the Renegade when the winds picked up. I doubt she found some miraculous way to get back."

He dropped the map onto the railing and snapped his compass closed, stashing it in his sash. "We'll go then."

"Figures." His sister muttered. "All _you _care about is yourself."

"Not true!" Jack corrected indignantly. "If all I cared about was myself I wouldn't be going after _Meryl _now would I?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know good and well what I mean."

"You're absolutely right." He grasped the Imprintor's wheel and turned it to the right slightly. "My guess this that they drifted west with the gale. Your eunuch's got a few things to learn about navigating in a storm."

"He's not a bloody eunuch, Jack!" Emmaleanna cried angrily.

Her brother raised his eyebrows. "Oh and you'd know, wouldn't you?"

"As a matter of fact, _yes_, I _would_!" She stomped her foot down onto the deck and waved her hands in frustration.

  


***

  


Captain Roberts spied the union Jack flying high above the Renegade Siren. He called for his men to ready the grapple hooks. The quartermaster was busy inspecting each man's pistol and cutlass. Bartholomew Roberts touched his gold earring ceremoniously, as he always did before an encounter with another ship.

He glanced idly at the stern of the Renegade Siren, noticing for the first time that a girl- no, a _woman _-stood there, her black hair blowing about in complete abandon. He surveyed her bright red dress, wondering why any captain would allow a lady aboard.

"Better luck hoisting sails on a Friday." He muttered.

An hour later, as the ships floated port-to-starboard beside each other, both Liam and Bartholomew stood opposite each other, trying to make out just what the other captain was shouting. Finally, Bart ordered his men to board The Renegade, whilst Liam told his men to comply.

Roberts looked around, his eyes settling on Meryl's red-robed figure where she stood leaning against the rail. She met his gaze coldly, wishing he'd be done with whatever he came to do.

"Me and my crew have been to wondering whether you've been separated from someone." Roberts said to Liam. "We'll be happy to reunite you... for a nominal fee."

Liam raised his eyebrows. "_What _fee, exactly?"

"Well," Bart Roberts settled down to sit on the rain next to Meryl. "Firstly I'd be wanting knowledge of what your little fleet is up to, hey?" Meryl discretely scooted away from him.

"We're not up to anything." Liam said. "Leastways not so Jack has told me."

"Jack?" Bart was intrigued. "Jack Nielsen?"

"Jack Sparrow." Meryl said coldly.

Roberts smiled. "Well now, I've done and changed my mind, hey? Only a small down payment is necessary. I'll be collecting whatever else I desire-" His eyes lingered for a moment on Meryl. "-from Sparrow himself. Always wanted to barter with that fellow- heard he can talk rings around people."

Liam nodded slowly. "Deal." They shook hands. "Lead on, captain...?"

"Roberts." Bart said proudly. "Pirate Captain Bartholomew Roberts at your service."

"Privateer William Doust at yours." Liam replied.

Bart smiled. "We'll be off in a few hours, hey? It's a two day's journey with this nonexistent breeze. Just let my men prepare the ship. In the meantime, might I voyage with you? It's awfully dull on the same ship every day for the last month. Change of scenery, you know?"

Liam nodded. "Of course." He made his way back to his Captain's Quarters, leaving Roberts to his own devices.

Bart turned his attentions to Meryl. "A lovely maid like yourself belongs elsewhere than a privateer ship, m'lady."

Meryl peered at him coldly, watching his handsome face with resentment, feeling the stiffness of his gaze fixed on her curvy upper body. "Don't _presume _to tell me where I can and cannot go!" She snapped.

He raised his hands innocently. "I only meant that you're much too beautiful to belong on such a low-class coffin vessel." He took a few steps towards her. "A maid, being the only woman aboard, could be in trials of danger."

Meryl smiled sardonically. "Maid indeed."

"Or not." He pinned her against the railing. "T'was merely a guess, m'lady."

She reached down and drew her dagger from inside her petticoats, holding it poised at Roberts's throat. "Do _not _touch me."

He released her and stepped backwards. "You're quite fetching, darling."

"I have a name, you know." She said dourly.

"And what would that be?"

"Meryl Volleys."

"Pleased to meet you, Meryl." He offered her his hand.

She brushed past him angrily. "Miss Volleys, if you please."

He followed her. "Miss Volleys, please accept my sincerest apologies. I should never have called you beautiful." She turned to face him impatiently. "I shall never do such a horrible thing again."

Meryl stared at him, trying to decide whether this was an improvement. "You're still not forgiven."

He smiled. "Oh but Meryl, darling, I'm asking for _you_, not your forgiveness."

Meryl snorted. "I would _love _to know just how many women that line has _ever _worked on." She grabbed her skirts and took to the staircase that lead below, Bart taking in stride behind her. She whirled around to face him, his infuriating persistence ebbing at her nerves. "_PLEASE_, Captain Roberts, would you just _leave me be_!"

He took her hands in his, boring into her with his electric blue eyes. His smooth skin was tanned and he wore a moustache but no beard. Highly attractive, Meryl noted. Though not exactly the charmer type. "Is something wrong?"

She flinched, as if being awoken from a trance. A faint blush traced across her cheeks and she realised she'd been staring. Her eyes darted away and she pulled her hands from his. "Good day, Captain."

And with that, she turned and fled, sprinting down the passageway with rip-tide speed.

***

****

Review Replies:

GooseLives-

Glad you like my writing. Yeah, Emmaleanna has a very long name- blarg! Emm-ah-lee-on-ah… so many syllables. Jack is such a jerk… a devilishly handsome jerk. *sigh* I'm a lost cause. I think both Meryl and Morgan are cool… choosing sides is hard for me. I was rooting for Morgan at first, then for Meryl, and now I cant decided anymore. Thanks for the review.

****

FencingBabe7-

Meryl is a lot more like Jack, so yeah, I guess she kind of does. But then, opposites attract… Love is so complicated. *kicks snow* I think Meryl is more mature because of her background. I mean, Morgan came from a happy little world of aristocracy and wealth, whereas Meryl had to sell herself just to make ends meet. It affects them to make them different, even though Jack finds that they look quite alike. 

Morgan is a little 'blinded by love' if you will. She blames Meryl and not Jack… she's very trusting of him. Blarg! Oh yeah, this chapter introduces new male character #1. Hehe… wow that was a dumb sentence. Thanks for reviewing.

****

REVIEW, ME HEARTIES YO HO!


	26. Pirates Get What They Want

Sorry if this chapter confuses some people... for those of you who have never been stuck in love quadrilaterals (as opposed to triangles!) just go with it and don't question people's motives. Yes, I know it seems far-fetched, but these things happen.

A lot.

  


***

  


Bart Roberts sat upon the deck of the Renegade, ale in hand, watching the crew as they worked. Watching Meryl particularly. He paused to take a sip from the cool liquid in his tall glass bottle, staring at Meryl's shoulder-length raven hair as it blew disobediently in the ocean breeze, it's crinkly waves catching the light, making her even more memorizing to look at. That red dress... something about it... The way it sat tight at the waist and loose at the lacing, the way the red damask shone in the sunlight, the way it highlighted her ochre complexion...

He took another sip of his ale and noticed her glancing at him. He let his gaze drift nonchalantly towards the mast, as if his eyes had never been mentally sweeping her scarlet-clothed body. She narrowed her eyes, drilling through him with a look of utter loathing that was not entirely real.

Bart stood up and made his way down to the deck beside her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." Meryl breathed, still eyeing him strangely. "The ocean is so grand. It's breathtaking..."

"I meant you." He smiled warmly at her.

"Oh." She blushed.

Meryl felt a hand slide around her waist. She recoiled, taking a few choppy strides away from him. It didn't matter. He stepped with her, keeping his hand on her waist. He spun her to face him, leaning into her slowly.

"Don't make me draw the dagger again." She warned.

Bart sighed. "Ah, I see. Maiden modesty." He pulled his face away from hers but kept his arms around her. "Very becoming. You're fetching, Meryl. You really are."

"Miss Volleys!" She corrected through gritted teeth.

"Miss Volleys." He conceded. "I must have you, m'lady. And as we all know, pirates are used to getting whatever they desire..."

She pulled out of his clutched frantically. He had gone too far. "Roberts, I _swear_, if you ever try to do me wrong you will wake up one day in a _pool _of your own blood! _Mark my words_, if you want to live to the end of your rightful days I'd be advised you restrain yourself." She paused dramatically, waiting for the effect of her threat to sink in. "Don't cross me if you love your life!"

He glanced at her oddly, trying to make head or tail of her threats, finally deciding he should leave her be. She was too feisty. "I still maintain that you're beautiful."

"Perhaps you should find a pair of glasses." She retorted, gripping the hilt of her dagger tightly.

He smiled, suddenly having an idea of how he could get her below decks. "Your dependance upon your sword is very entertaining. 'Tis a shame I could never fight you fair."

"_What_?"

"Well," He paused, knowing exactly what to say to spite her into following him. "You're a woman."

She glared at him, but he simply turned and disappeared below decks, Meryl nipping at his heels. "What do you mean, Roberts?" He ignored her, striding into the cabin that Liam had temporarily granted him. "What does being a woman have to do with anything?"

Bart spun around, slamming the door and grabbing Meryl's wrists all in one swift movement. Meryl suddenly realized that perhaps following him into hid bedroom had not been her brightest idea yet. He brought his face close to hers, his body pressing against her, sandwiching her between himself and the wall.

"Pirates get what they want." He whispered. "Always."

She struggled against him fruitlessly, feeling his free hand slide to her chest. A grimace flickered across her face. "You disgust me."

"And you drive me wild." His lips crashed down on hers, sending cold chills racing up and down her spine. She tried to remind herself that this wasn't what she wanted, but her body surged with a desperate desire for him so that it was all she could do to keep her own lips from answering his. She had never felt this before... not even Jack made this happen to her. Her hips were crying out to be closer to his, but she did not listen to them. She froze her body, trying not to do anything stupid. He pulled back. "You're not fighting me anymore."

His grip loosened on her. She stared at him, dark eyes wide with disbelief. He took his hands off her completely and stepped back, giving her room to breathe. "You just kissed me." She stammered stupidly.

"Aye." He smiled, reminding her strangely of Jack. His hand brushed over her cheek and he kissed her again. Her lips quivered and she drew her body up against his, her hips pushing against him needily. She could feel his surprise as her lips began to answer his, as her tongue slid into his mouth and massaged his own. He wrapped his arms around her, the kiss going from soft to almost violent.

Meryl slid her fingers around his neck and found that she was once again sandwiched between his body and the wall. His kiss was so different from Jack's... Jack. She felt her lust replaced with confusion. Meryl broke off from him suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" His hands caressed the small of her back.

She shook her head and brushed past him. "It's Miss Volleys."

  


***

  


****

Review Replies:

Erin Richards-

Oh wow, I love The Princess Bride, but I never made that connection… *smacks head* How could I achieve such an oversight? INCONCIEVABLE! Oh well… still weird. Yeah, this was an odd chapter. Let me know what you think… INSULTS ARE WELCOME!

****

PLEASE REVIEW! *mutters* Are there rocks ahead? If there are we all be dead!

Stop rhyming now, I mean it! Anybody want a peanut?


	27. Follow Me, Meryl

Wow! So many reviews- this must be a record- twenty reviews in one day! You guys rule! I'll reply to everyone at the end of the chapter. If you can follow this next boring page of Meryl's ramblings, you are worthy of a degree in psychology. The purpose of this is mostly just to set up Meryl's emotional complexities for the next couple of chapters, which tend to focus on jerking around the abovementioned and Morgan as well, though neither are really connected to Jack.

Well, I've said too much as is. I apologise for the boringness of this instalment.

On with the madness!

***

Meryl stood up on deck, not wanting to go back down to the galley. It wasn't because the belly of the ship was dark, stuffy, and full of men with no decency who catcalled her every two seconds, no. Things like that had never bothered her. But she was afraid to go down the passageway to her room- afraid because Bart was there.

It wasn't that she didn't _want _to see him, I was just that she didn't want to see _him_. This puzzled her- this need to be far away from him regardless of a desire to be near him. _He _puzzled her- the things he said, the way he said them. He was always absorbing her shove-offs with such a silly look on his face, like a puppy begging for table scraps.

Her eyelids began to droop… it was late. Very late. She would need to go below decks for some sleep soon, though she knew Bart would try to hinder this. Just like Jack always did. And then he would whine when she denied him any such pleasure. _Men are such babies. All men. Bart, Jack…_

Oh Jack. Oh dear. What am I supposed to do now? He seems so conventional now. How am I supposed to figure this out? I don't know. And I don't have much time to figure it out, either.

_Jack will be with me soon. I'll see him soon_. Somehow this didn't excite her much at all. It wasn't that there was anything- anyone- who had excited her more than him, it was just that now, now after meeting Bart, Jack seemed so predictable. His quirky idiosyncrasies seemed childish, his piratical legacy dull.

Now Bart… he was forever changing. And as they say, change is good, though Meryl, in this particular instance, tended not to agree. Such a saying did not fit with Bart. _Bart… he is so infuriating!_

She would try to not let her heart be changed by this, and he would constantly be changing his own heart to please her. She would perpetually change her mind about him, while his own will remained unchanging. She wished all this could change, and yet he wouldn't have cared for any change to anything about her. That was the nature of their relationship. And even that hadn't changed.

"Meryl, m'lady." Bart's voice floated across the deck with a quiet dignity characteristic of the one man and no other.

She did not turn around, but instead, said very softly, "Captain."

"We should be reaching the Imprintor sometime late tonight." His hand slid around her waist with this clingy sort of magnetic attraction that Meryl couldn't decide if she loved or hated. "Come below with me. I want to talk to you."

She gulped. "Whatever it is you have to say, just say it here."

"Do you still not trust me, m'lady?"

"No."

Bart laughed warmly, then raised his hands. "On my honour as a man of God, I mean you naught but good."

Meryl snorted. "Man of God indeed."

"Again you don't trust me."

"I may have good reason not to." She smiled at him, though the hostility in her eyes could not be disguised.

"Do me great honour, then." His hand removed itself from her waist. "Trust me this once. Come with me." And he made for the steps that descended below decks.

Meryl twisted the material of her red damask skirts between her grubby broken fingernails and bit down on her lip hard, drawing blood. She knew, from every instinct in every corner of her mind, that going with him, that trusting him was a silly and foolish act. And yet, another voice of reason, not gut response, but something else, was telling her different. Call it fate, stupidity, intuition, or even God if you will. Some otherworldly force pushed her to follow his fleeting form down the stairs.

Now it was up to him…

***

Review Replies-

Mayya-

My oh my that was a lot of reviews! I'm glad you updated your stories- I'll read them berry soon! Well, that Lydia thing really puts shyte into perspective.

Queen's Own Fool-

Wow, thank you. I'm glad you like it- I wonder if its not too cliché?

****

Elentari II-

Hooray! You guys are all too nice.

****

Ashlie-

Oh, I'm sorry if you're confuzzled- um, ok, let me try this: I assume by 'four women' you mean Meryl, Morgan, Amber, and… who else? Anamaria… only a little, so that doesn't count. The reason they all have the hots for Jack is because I do, at the moment, and I control the story… mwhahahaha! Sorry, well, Morgan and Amber were on a ship that Jack attacked (different occasions) and how Meryl got there is explained.

****

Cassandra-

Oh, that's not very nice. *sniff*

****

Erin Richards-

Hard place indeed. Sadly, my breasts do nothing to pull the world out of its shortage. *sigh* Well, no, really it's more like 'what breasts?' Pathetic, it is. Hmmm… multiple Johnny movies sounds fun. Multiple Johnny anything sounds… I'll stop.

****

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ALREADY HAVE- I'M COMING UP ON MY 100th REVIEW NOW!

-SQ


	28. A Question Of Love

Alright, here, the real flesh-on-bone of Meryl and Bart's relationship... or the beginnings of it at least. I'm coming up on 100 reviews- I've got 99 as it stands! YIPEEEEEEE! I feel special. *beams*

Right then, here's the chappy.

  


***

  


Meryl took in stride behind Bart as he lead her down the passageway . He opened the door to his cabin and stepped inside, holding it open that she could follow. The hinges creaked as he swung it shut and turned to her pensively.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked, gazing longingly into his shadowy eyes.

"Shhhh..." His finger stayed her lips as they met his. He broke the kiss quickly, before it had time to morph into anything more passionate, and cradled her jaw-line tenderly. "Meryl, I love you." He whispered.

And then his lips were on hers again, so quickly that she thought she must have imagined those words. Her fingers pressed lightly against him, prying his body from hers. What should she say? "Could you pretty please repeat that last part for me?"

"I love you." And again he kissed her. She trembled as his arms encompassed her body and his tongue delved deep into her mouth. She moaned softly and felt him smile against her.

He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes again. "Do you love me, Meryl?" She looked so... blank. He felt a wave of fear wash over him. "Please, just tell me. I would rather have your honest answer."

She felt his arms tense around her. _Love. Can one fall in love in only a week- no, not even a week, three days?_ "I..."

He pushed her away from him abruptly. "Never mind." His hand reached for the doorknob.

"Don't!" She cried. He turned to face her. "Please Bart, don't go. I... I just... Love, Bart?"

He smiled. "Love, Meryl. Love as in I cant go an hour- no, not a minute without thinking of you. Love as in the all-or-nothing, until-my-dying-day, forever-and-eternal stuff of legends." His hand found hers. "I love you, Meryl." He paused. "Please, just don't answer me if you mean to say no. Just don't answer."

"Nobody has _ever _said that to me before." Meryl said in a voice that was a little strained by emotion. "Nobody. Never. Not even my own family..." A tear spilled out of her brown eyes and flickered off of her eyelashes. It was probably the first time she had cried in years... "Please don't toy with me."

Bart wiped the tear away gently. "I wouldn't lie to you, m'lady. M'love."

She flung her arms around his shoulders. "I don't even know what love _is_, Bart. It's not a reality for me. Love is... something other people have. Not me... love doesn't exist with me. Nobody has _ever _loved me-"

"_I _love you, Meryl." He interrupted.

Something in Meryl felt different; growing up in Tortuga had been such an unloving experience, such a 'take what you can, give nothing back' existence. Never in her life had she heard the words "I love you, Meryl." It filled her with a sort of giddy high, a dizzying sensation that made her swoon, a fear of what might happen if she allowed herself to be loved, if she let her guard down.

__

Hell, she thought, _I don't even know what love feels like._

"I cant answer you, Bart, except to say that I care for you."

He smiled weakly and kissed her again. _She'll come around_, he assured himself. _She just needs time. She's different- she's not like other women. She just needs time..._

And time he would give her. _But in the meantime_, he thought, I'll _do to her the best thing I know to do._ And he gently nudged her lips apart, sliding his tongue into her mouth, tipping the roof of her mouth lightly. She moaned with pleasure. He repeated this again and again, until Meryl felt as if she might just fall at his feet and beg for him to take her right then and there.

His kiss was like nothing she had ever felt before. It wasn't tender or gentle or innocent, nor was it hard or lusty. It wasn't fiery, it didn't plead to bed her like Jack's sometimes did. It was just... amazing. One of Bart's arms moved to the small of her back, where his thumb rubbed lightly, causing her to arch her hips into him. His other arm moved from her neck to her ebony hair, tousling it playfully. His tongue continued to probe at the roof of her mouth.

She felt her loins begin to stir. There it was, she was hopeless. Bart had her. He could now bend her to his every wish, and she would comply. Willingly. There was nothing she would deny him.

His lips pulled off of hers abruptly and he perked his head up, glancing at the ceiling, which was really the floor of the deck above.

"What's wrong?" Meryl panted, still recovering from the way he had kissed her.

He paused to listen. "We've reached the Imprintor." His arms removed themselves from her heated body.

Meryl sighed. "Must you go now?" He was so good at... things.

His hands fell upon her hips and he lifted her up off the ground, twirling her around and then laying her down upon his lumpy bed. "Wait here. I'll try to get back soon." He turned and left with obvious reluctance, calling out through the doorway "Goodnight, m'lady."

"Goodnight!" Meryl called after him. She sighed and lay her head back down on his pillow, pulling the blanket up around her already sweating body. "_Love_." She tried the word out on her tongue. "I'm in _love_." It sounded so false that she had to stifle a giggle. "I _love _you, Bart." Laughter escaped her mouth and when it subsided, she found that she was really quite tired. She rolled over onto her front and breathed in the salty scene if Bart's pillow.

Her eyes drifted closed...

  


***

  


****

Review Replies:

  


Queen's Own Fool-

Addictive, eh? Hmm... cool. I feel special. Woo-hoo! Ok, well, nope, I didn't know that The Princess Bride was a book... only that it made one hell of a good movie! Right then, I'll update now... so by the time you read this, I will have ALREADY updated- HAH! *apologizes for outburst* What can I say- I'm high on fruit punch!


	29. A Question Of Ethics

First let me apologise for not updating as regularly as I would like to. School can be a handful, much apologies. To the accusers: The ideas in this chapter might seem a bit too modern for the 18th century but keep in mind the views of countless women in past ages- think of Sondok, princess of Asia, think of Joan of Arc- these women predate this story by centuries and yet they were people of very modern ideas. Granted, the thought of an 18th century commoner with such priorities might be considered inaccurate, but this is also a work of fiction, and I reserve the right to meddle with historical values just a teeny-weeny bit.

Replies to my AWESOME reviewers are at the end of the chapter, as always.

Ok, this chapter picks up almost exactly where the last one left off, so let me refresh your memory:

  


***

_"Goodnight!" Meryl called after him. She sighed and lay her head back down on his pillow, pulling the blanket up around her already sweating body. "Love." She tried the word out on her tongue. "I'm in love." It sounded so false that she had to stifle a giggle. "I love you, Bart." Laughter escaped her mouth and when it subsided, she found that she was really quite tired. She rolled over onto her front and breathed in the salty scene if Bart's pillow._

Her eyes drifted closed...

...and then open again.

It was morning. Dawn's gilded rays peeked through the tiny porthole that served as her only window in the tiny room. She let her eyes graze over her surroundings, over the wooden walls, over Bart's sword propped up against the wall, over the dresser, over Jack, over the door...

_Jack_!

She jumped out of bed. "Jack!"

"Meryl!" Her arms flung around him and then recoiled suddenly. She stepped back and stared at him.

"Oh." Her voice was flat and toneless.

"Oh?"

She sank back down onto the bed. "Jack, I'm really sorry."

"Aye?" He plunked himself down beside her, sliding an arm around her small shoulders. "Sorry for what, may I enquire?"

Meryl sighed, staring intently upon the grimy floor. A part of her felt almost... resentful to Bart. The same part of her that still harboured feelings for Jack. But this was an obsolete undertone, a shadow of a thought compared to what she was now convinced of, what she had been laughing at as she had slipped into sleep the night before.

Love.

Being in love.

Being in love with Bart.

She shifted uncomfortably in Jack's arms and closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in the conclusion that she had just made. She turned to Jack. "I'm in love." She breathed dreamily. She wondered at how it was so much easier to confess this to him than to Bart.

Jack looked like he had just been kneed in the groin. "What?"

"I'm in love." She repeated.

"What?"

She stifled a giggle. "I've fallen in love."

Jack stared at her fearfully. "I cant commit-"

"Not with you." She snapped.

"Oh." Meryl swore she could literally see his ego deflating. Jack glanced at her. "I assume that means the end of our liaisons, aye?"

She nodded. "That's kind of implied, wouldn't you think?"

"Aye." He smiled, a bit amused. "Then the woman who holds men's hearts captive is a captive to love... that's interesting." Meryl was silent. "So who is it then? Who are you swooning all over now?"

"None of your business."

He raised his hands. "Apologies. I didn't know this was such a touchy subject." His face turned from pensive to grimacing as he asked suddenly, "It's not _Liam _is it?"

Meryl laughed. "It's not Liam." She assured him.

"Then who?" He pried.

Meryl rolled her eyes. "Keep your secrets, Jack, and I'll keep mine."

"Well it's a shame about this love business really," The captain mused. "I mean, you were so good in bed after all."

She scowled. "If I recall, I don't think we ever did _use _a bed."

"Well, you'd be surprised what can be done without one." He rose to leave, calling a quick and rather cold goodbye over his shoulder. Meryl didn't bother answering.

  


***

  


"Sir! Captain Roberts, Sir!" A young crewman called over to The Renegade Siren from the deck of the Royal Fortune. "The HMS Swallow is flagging us. She's looking to come up alongside us. Looks like a good fight, Sir."

Bart nodded. He had been expecting a fight with the royal navy ship that had been trailing him. It had come a little sooner than he'd expected, though. "Swing a grapple across, I'll be over." He turned to Meryl. "I have to go."

"Let me come with you!" She pleaded.

"What?"

"I can wield a sword better than most of your crew, I'll wager, and I can sail. Let me help!"

"I cant." He said, folding her hands in his. "Article eleven of me very own code, m'lady. No woman amongst us."

Meryl gaped at him. "Surely this is different!"

"No, Meryl." He went to kiss her but she stepped away. "No women. No exceptions."

"Just once- for me!" She begged. He shook his head. "Oh, I get the game now. I see, I'm a _woman_, I'm a _weaker _vessel, that's it, isn't it? Think I cant _fend for myself_? That I'm _useless_?" Her voice morphed from angry to bitter and sarcastic. "I get your logic, Bart- I cant fight because there's no fencing ring between the scullery and the _bedroom_!" She stomped her foot angrily.

"Do you know what my crew would _do _to you?" His voice was equally enraged. "I think they'll give you not the courtly modesty you so deserve, Meryl! They wont respect your purity-"

"Purity indeed." She snorted.

"Why do you keep saying that?" He cried. "What are you hinting at?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Her voice was racked with sarcasm now. "...maybe just that I used to be **_A GODDAMN WHORE_**!"

Bart stared at her for a long moment before reclaiming her hands with his own. "Listen, Meryl, I want you to be safe. I wont be there to defend you in the heat of battle."

"I don't need you to defend me." She mumbled.

"Meryl!" His voice was hard. "My men will take any chance they get with you, and if that's something you want, by all means _do _come. But if you want to keep your legs together, I think you should stay here. I'll be back in an hour." And he turned and left before she had a chance to protest.

Meryl stood on the deck and cursed under her breath.

Something had to be done.

  


***

  


****

Review Replies:

divinething-

I just put the bold and italics in with my word processor and it comes out- I save in HTML format, so maybe that's it. I don't know if it works in RTF or anything else.

Queen's Own Fool-

Well, I'm glad you like Bart… or did, though after this chapter who knows?

****

justjess22-

Wow, lots of people like Bart and Meryl. That's cool.

****

Jaina Kenobi-

I'm updating right now- glad you like it!

****

kristhegreat-

Yay! Glad you're happy with my dumb little plot-less pirate-y soap opera!

Erin Richards-

You know me, I jerk my characters around a lot, mostly by interrupting them. *devilish laugh* Yes, I'm evil, I know. Pretty knot work is fun… so are happy endings. Wait and see- and please update _Love My Way _soon!

****

PLEASE REVIEW- IF YOU DO I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER (DEARLY NOT QUEERLY)

-SQ


	30. And All Questions Gone

Not much to say... really. I started working on a sequel to The Rain Cant Hurt Me Now, but it's not posted yet. It's humour (or is supposed to be). I need something light-hearted after all this melodrama.

Replies are at the end of the chapter.  


***

The winds picked up as the HMS Swallow lined up alongside the Royal Fortune. A few raindrops escaped the dark grey skies and pattered noisily onto the grimy deck. Meryl peered at the two ships from the deck of The Imprintor, The Renegade Siren having retreated a little further back.

Cannon fire broke out between the ships. Meryl dug her nails into her blood red dress as she watched Bart intently through Jack's telescope. The rain began to beat heavily upon her, chilling her to the bone. She shivered, wondering how long she could stand to sit and watch as the love of her life put himself in mortal danger.

But Meryl Volleys was never very patient. She took to her feet and drew her dagger, slicing the ropes of a rower and free-falling from the ledge to the water beside it. She took up the oars and made her way over to the Royal Fortune slowly, squinting as the raindrops impaired her vision.

She climbed up the port side of the Royal Fortune, hauling her drenched self over the rail and into the complete disarray that was the deck of Bart's ship. For a single frantic moment she couldn't see him at all, until this fear melted away as her eyes locked on his sword-wielding silhouette as he battled with some lobsterback or other.

The cannons continued to rage as the storm blew itself into a full-on gale. Suddenly, abruptly, one cannon seemed to ring out above the rest, not louder, but much more distinct. It screeched it's blood-curdling cry, echoing in her ears as she watched Bart's form stagger and crumple erratically onto the deck.

Dead.

Oblivious to the inherent danger of her actions, Meryl raced across the deck, a breathy cry escaping her lips. She dropped to the ground, cradling Bart's head to her own. Her eyes closed and gripped his lifeless body to hers, blood seeping from his neck where the cannon had administered it's killing blow.

_He's dead_. She heard the cannon fire stop. _He's dead. He's gone. _The decks quieted. Meryl realized that she hadn't moved for almost half an hour. And neither had Bart. _He's dead. Dead. Gone. Dead! _The HMS Swallow was gone, The Imprintor's crew just arriving, boarding the ruined ship with quiet reverence. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Meryl, luv." It was Jack. She released Bart's body to his men and turned to face her captain bravely. He stared at her sadly, but she simply brushed past him and ran below decks to Bart's old cabin. Her eyes were dry. She felt empty- she had no tears to speak of. It was impossible to shed a tear.

The door creaked open and thus entered a sombre-looking Jack. He paused a long while before speaking. "He was the one, then?"

She nodded slowly. "I _loved _him." Tears began to brim up behind her eyes. "I really _did_." They burst forth in a torrent of little sobs. She flung herself into Jack's open arms and buried her face in the cloth of his jacket.

Meryl Volleys was crying.

Jack hated it. He could never stand to see a woman cry. "Shhh... Don't cry, Meryl luv. Don't cry now..." His hand patted her back affectionately. "Don't cry..."

"He _loved _me, Jack!" She sniffed, pulling back from the embrace to stare at him through her tears. "He loved me! _Nobody _has ever loved me before!"

Jack reached up and gently caressed her ruddy cheek. "_I _love you, Meryl darling."

This did not help the situation.

Meryl took to her feet. "Not like him!" And, gathering her heavy skirts in her hands, she fled the room. The pain inside of her, the emotional agony, was actually causing her physical pain. A dull ache was coursing from deep within her chest, her hands were shaking, and her body had resorted to it's oversensitive shivers that usually plagued her when she was ill.

He was gone. He was gone forever and she had never even told him what she had managed to confess to Jack- that she was in love. And she would never see him again.

Meryl had no belief in God, no belief in afterlife, no belief in fate, or love-at-first-sight. In fact, there was hardly anything intangible that she _did _believe in. And as far as Meryl knew, Bart was gone from her life. Gone. She would never see him again. Never. _Never, never, never!_

He was dead now, reduced to a bloody corpse that lay up on deck surrounded by blood, and a memory, doomed to grow ancient within her and become as faded as the wind. There was nothing left now...

  


***

****

Review Replies:

Erin Richards-

Well, I think feminist ideas are way overused in historical fiction, so I'm trying to keep Meryl's activism to a minimum. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORY SOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Queen's Own Fool-

Don't you know boys have cooties? Hahaha, just kidding… men, I could live without 'em- they're all idiots!

Elentari II-

Yay! I feel appreciated!

divinething-

I'm starting a new THE RAIN CANT HURT ME NOW sequel- I'll tell you when its posted!


	31. Morgan Meets Temaeno

Ok, well, here enters a new character (there's far too many, I KNOW!) so I must claim him- his name is Temaeno, though the name itself has been stolen from Tamino in Mozart's The Magic Flute (or Dein Zauberflote, for those who wish the correct title.)

Replies to my poor, sobbing reviewers are at the end of the chapter.

***

"Black Bart Roberts, we bid ye a fond farewell!" Two muskets sounded a solemn salute as the shrouded body of the Royal Fortune's captain was reverently cast into the sea. Meryl stifled a small cry. Jack grasped her hand comfortingly.

"We all go merrily down together." He quoted softly.

In the crowd of silent mourners made up by the three crews, Morgan's dark eyes narrowed and focused in on Meryl's hand folded in Jack's. She lowered her head and uttered what prayers she thought should be given for this man she was expected to miss. It was all ceremony, she felt nothing for him.

The crew turned away as the body hit the water with a splash. Meryl flinched, looking as if she were about to collapse, though more from pain than from grief. Her minx-like eyes were dry- parched, like the mouths of sailors lost in an ocean of saltwater, forever taunted by it's quiet lapping at the sides of their boats.

She stood leaning over the rail, staring down at the water. Slowly, very slowly, she began to sing.

"Do you see a light, shining in the east? A sailor's warned red sunrise..." Her voice was racked with the echo of heartbreak. "...and I miss you so, as the gales will blow..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a low, comforting voice sing. "..._In that shining sea of gold_."

Meryl turned around, half-expecting the familiar voice to belong to Jack. Her dry eyes met with an empty deck.

She was alone.

  


***

  


Temaeno's bony cabin-boy fingers rapped on the door to Morgan's room. He heard a faint scuffling coming from within as the door swung open.

"Yes?" Morgan's eyes were red and puffy, her black, curly hair tousled about her face untidily. "Temaeno, I think?" He nodded. "You're a cabin-boy on Liam's ship, aren't you?"

He nodded again. "Yes, Lady Morgan." The above mentioned seemed a little startled by the use of her formal title. "We've met before- I used to serve on your father's ship." He paused. "If you remember me- you stole my mop when I was swabbing the decks once. We were only kids, but-"

A light went on in Morgan's eyes. "_You_!" A faint smile crossed her otherwise tired face. "I remember, come in." She stepped aside and he made his way timidly into her cabin. "Do you need anything?" Her voice was a little strained.

"I just heard, well, um..." He wondered how to put this- needing to seem concerned without sounding like a busybody. "Were you crying, Lady Morgan?"

She stared at him a moment. He seemed impulsive for someone of such a low rank. But then again, he also seemed a kindred soul with her- he had known the civil and aristocratic life that she had. He was a little like her, in a way, thrown into a world of lowlifes, scoundrels, outcasts... and _liars_.

The image of Jack and Meryl hand in hand, just like that, no concealing it, flashed into her mind's eye. She had given up her happy life for him, and he had lied to her. Betrayed her. Taken her for granted. Tears were slipping down her cheeks, and she felt that she should address the concerned look on Temaeno's face.

"I'm sorry, Temaeno, really, I am..." She choked. "I just... it's just..." The boy, who seemed about the one age with Morgan, though tall and bony, swept her whimpering form up into his arms. "He doesn't love me." Morgan choked out finally, wondering why she was pouring her heart out to this lowly cabin-boy. "He's all eyes for that horrible little _Meryl_. It's all wrong, Temaeno, it's all wrong- this isn't the way it was _supposed _to turn out!"

He held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes intently. "You know, Lady Morgan, life has a way of pulling you through things you don't think you can survive. It'll all work out, you'll see..." He took her hand up to his lips and planted a kiss upon it reverently. "Don't worry so much."

She smiled weakly. "I'll try not to."

And then Morgan had an awful and meddling flash of an idea, the same way that every human has from time to time. These ideas, caused by sin, Satan, human nature, or whatever else the reader may so name this negative giver of plans, are sometimes hard to resist, even to the best of us. Morgan, it is understood, was far from perfect, but she had a true heart. And even those of us with true hearts are given to being reckless with the heart's of others when we have been as deeply hurt as she.

Her head neared itself to his and their lips met. Morgan did not relish in the kiss... it was pure, innocent, and almost naive in a way. Could a kiss be naive? Apparently. But it wasn't enjoyable, not like those of which she shared with Jack. But this, she thought darkly, will even the score.

She shivered as the kiss broke. "Don't worry." Temaeno whispered. "It'll all be fine, don't worry."

Somehow, though, Morgan knew that him being there wasn't going to help her relationship with Jack. If anything, Temaeno would only make matters worse.

***

Review Replies:

Elentari II-

Oh, please don't dehydrate yourself, there. I'm sorry, but you know what? I hate killing off characters. I only kill them with purpose, and trust me, Bart's death had a purpose. You'll see. Don't cry. *comforts you*

****

FencingBabe7-

Better than Jack? *laughs hysterically* As if! Jack's way too cool to be beat by some stupid three-chapter fill character of mine own creation. (And mine own dumb grammar) I'll make up for it- his death was one of purpose, it'll further the nonexistent plot quite a bit.

et-spiritus-sancti-

Why thank you. I like your pen name, by the way.

****

Queen's Own Fool-

Wow, you're one of the few reviewers who didn't go into hysterics, though I cant say I mind the melodrama one way or the other. Yeah, love sucks.

****

divinething-

Yeah, _Rain_ was sort of a spoiler, so you might have already known. Oh, I'm starting a sequel to _Rain_, but the first chapter is proving exceptionally long (for one of my chapters) and so I hope to get it up tomorrow if you're interested.

****

kristhegreat-

There's a set-up scene in here for a rather dramatic (and traumatic) Morgan/Jack scene later on. It should be up in about three more chapters. I've noticed that there really aren't any other stories on this site that are so soap-opera-ish, but that's really a tribute to their authors, who actually bother with underlying plots. Lazy me.

****

This story is getting close to the peak of the dramatic garbage that it is. Please review with any comments, and I'm sorry about Bart, but I promise it will further the plot- I loved him too!

-SQ


	32. Of Suicide And Sinking

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday- I was about to pass out, very weak, and have since learned that I am anaemic. So there's a viable excuse if I ever heard one. Anyways, there are no review replies tonight, but I promise to reply tomorrow, it's just that I'm feeling rather drained from this whole anaemia thing. Sorry.

  


***

  


Liam walked down the passageway slowly, making his way towards the armoires. He climbed down the creaky steps and gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim candlelight. A tall, raven-haired girl stood in the corner.

"Go away!" Meryl muttered as she rifled through the swords.

Liam frowned. "These aren't your blades, they're Jack's. What's wrong with your own sword?"

"What are you doing on Jack's ship, aye?" Meryl diverted the conversation.

"Helping Emm. She's gathering up the last of her things." He glanced at her suspiciously. "Now what's wrong with your own sword? Why do you need one of Jack's?"

"I like that sword." Meryl mused, a sadistic, demonic note of melancholy in her voice. "T'would be a shame to get it all bloodied up and then not be around to clean it." She selected an old practise sword from the rack.

Liam looked at her, absolutely petrified. "You mean to do yourself in?"

Meryl groaned. "_Please_, would you just _go_! _Why _are you trying to help me- it wont change _anything_!"

He scowled at her. "I think it would be a shame to let any blood stain this deck without someone here ready to clean it. Not that _you _show the same courtesy."

Meryl paused thoughtfully to consider this, then continued in an almost apologetic tone. "I'm sorry, Captain Doust, you're absolutely right." She dropped the sword from her left hand, her right snatching a pistol up off one of the beaten-up spruce tables. "This will be much cleaner."

Liam's hand wrapped around her wrist tightly. "I'm not going to let you do this."

Meryl scowled. "I'll kill you if you stand in my way."

"At least I wont die a coward's death."

"Oh and getting killed by a woman is the brave way down, aye?"

The ship shuddered underneath them. Meryl stumbled backwards across the floor, Liam falling in the opposite direction. He looked up at her as the shuddering ceased. "What was that?"

His answer came in the form of a cool mist of water that was hissing up from the floor. 

"It's foggy out." Meryl said, scrambling to her feet. "We must have hit rocks or something." She headed up on deck, fleeing the frightening, half-sunken scene that was now the belly of The Imprintor, not bothering to stop and help Liam.

An hour later she floated in a small rower, sitting opposite the above mentioned gentleman, lost and separated from her fellow crewmates by a dense fog and a thick, grey curtain of rain. The Imprintor, the stately British warship, was gone, replaced by a windless shower and a quiet but thick forest of rainfall. How she had ended up in a boat with Liam was a complete mystery to her- everything had happened so fast; the storm, the sinking...

She closed her eyes and prayed for a typhoon that would come to swallow up her wretched self, her world, her misery. 

They say that God never gives us a burden without giving us the strength to bear it. As far as Meryl was concerned, 'they' had been gravely misdirected. 

Death, for now, was a welcome thought.

  


***

  


Next chapter is the dramatic Jack/Morgan scene we've all (ok, so just me) been waiting for! I'll try to post tomorrow- please review!

-SQ


	33. What Did You Call Me?

Yay! This is one of my favourite parts of the entire story! *dances* It's also kind of long. Sorry about the past chapter, but my life was in a bit of disarray the last two days, me finding out I'm anaemic and everything. I replied to my reviewers! (At the end of the chapter- you know the drill by now!)

Oh, a side note for those of you who have not read The Diary Of Morgan Land:

Jack originally met Morgan when he attacked her ship and took her (and her crew, captain, etc.) captive. They were beached (not shipwrecked) on an island (remember that part) and the Black Pearl was burned by some of Morgan's crew as a smoke signal (sound familiar?)

So keep that in mind.

Okay, here goes nothing:  


***

Jack sat with his back to Morgan as the blazing noon sun beat down on them mercilessly. He was decidedly depressed- not only had his ship sunk the night before, but now he was stuck in a boat with Morgan (and only Morgan) for God only knew how many days. As much as he loved Morgan, the awkward tension that floated between them was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

__

But at least, he thought, _I can still try to enjoy myself. _He shifted over and leaned his back against hers.

"Sod off." Morgan grunted, shoving him away.

Jack sighed. "Is there a problem, luv?"

She turned to face him, frustration hanging like a grey rain cloud in her brown eyes. "You expect us to talk when you haven't said two words to me in _weeks_!"

"Actually," Jack pointed out, "I had a little something other than _talking _in mind."

"You haven't paid the slightest _bit _of attention to me!" She accused.

"Oh c'mon, luv," Jack said, his hands pawing at her shoulder affectionately. "You know how busy I am."

"Not too busy for _Meryl_!" She snapped, turning to face the water again.

He climbed over and plunked himself down beside her, clinging to the edges of the rower to keep from accidentally hurling himself out of the tiny vessel. His arms slid around her waist. "I love you, Meryl. You know I love you."

Morgan turned her head very slowly to face him, a quiet, icy glare reflecting in her eyes. "_What _did you just call me?"

"Morgan." Jack said hollowly, scooting as far away from her as he could get in the cramped rower.

"_What_?"

Jack inched down fearfully, his usually transfixing dark eyes now timid and downcast. "I think I should shut me mouth now."

Morgan glared at him, her nails digging into the sea-weathered sides of the boat. She gritted her teeth and breathed in deep, slow breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. Slowly, as if in a trance, she climbed over to where he had slunk away, grasping his hands in hers, smiling sweetly.

"What did you call me?" She asked again, her voice coated in honey and sugar.

Jack gave a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to kill him. He smiled innocently. "Morgan."

In one quick movement, she thrust her arms away from her body, her hands releasing Jack's as he tumbled back into the water. She stood up, carrying in her stance all the dignity that an aristocratic upbringing had taught her. "Like _hell _you didn't!"

Her hands found the oars and she attempted to row away, only succeeding in making very small circles as her path.

"Not fair!" Jack called from the water, swimming in smooth, easy strokes alongside the boat. "Not fair, that's cheating! You've got to relinquish one of those oars, darling."

Morgan grabbed her right oar with both hands and sent it flying at him violently. It hit his head with a painful-sounding crack. "I'm _not _your whore, Jack, whatever Meryl might be. I'm not affiliating myself with you anymore. You can bloody shut up because I'm going _home_!"

"Good luck getting anywhere in a rower with only one paddle." He rubbed his throbbing skull and waited as his distorted vision came back into focus, then grabbed the rower with one hand. Realizing his previous remark had done nothing to help the situation, he tried again. "Morgan? I love you, Morgan... _Morgan_... _Morgan_... Please listen to me luv- er, _Morgan_. Please?"

"There's only so many times you can say my name in one sentence and still sound believable, Jack." She glowered, a little of her previous anger having warn off after hurting Jack as she had. More, now, she felt bitter, her voice throbbing with sarcasm. "Why don't you go call _Meryl's _name? I'm sure she'd be _happy _to come pick you up. Just like she was oh-so happy to be your pretty little _whore_!" Her tone changed to cold and mocking. "Oh, that's right, the whole crew can know, but don't worry, Morgan's too _thick_. She wont notice a _thing_." She bit her lip to keep from crying. "Go on, then," She croaked. "go find her! Then you two can _'swordfight' _all you want, but you know what? Next time you decide to be a cheating bastard, _leave me out of it_!"

Jack hoisted himself up over the side of the rower and into the boat. He lay on the floor at Morgan's feet, soaked, timid, looking rather pathetic.

Morgan sighed and sat down across from him. He grasped her hands and folded them in his own. "Something's wrong, luv."

She avoided his eyes. "You just called me Meryl, _of course _something is wrong."

"Before that." His thumb and forefinger guided her chin up so that she was facing him. "What's been troubling you, Morgan darling?" His lips were mesmorizingly close to hers, and she felt suddenly dizzy. It was a battle to keep her anger for him burning, his scent going to her brain like whisky, numbing her mind, dulling her senses.

"You _know _what's been troubling me." She managed to say. And when he didn't appear to understand, "Don't think that because I didn't see anything I cant figure this out. You. You and Meryl."

"What about us?"

"You've been... you've been..." She blushed.

"Been what, darling?"

"Stop playing the innocent with me, Jack, you know good and well what I mean!" She snapped, pulling her face away from his to keep herself from delving at his lips hungrily and begging him to touch her. "You and Meryl were making love!"

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Now where did you get an idea like that, luv?"

"I notice things." She muttered.

"_Like_..."

"_Like _you not trying to bed me in two weeks, _like _how much you seem to adore those fencing sessions... oh trust me, Jack, I _know _you've been unsheathing more than just your sword!"

"That's not true, luv." He toyed with her hair. "I love you, Morgan. Your hair, your eyes, the way you're always speaking in that outlandish accent..."

"Irish." She mumbled.

"...you're my lifeblood, my soul, the very breath in me lungs... I need you."

Morgan stared at him blankly. "How many women have you made that speech to, Jack?" She gave a little sardonic smile. "You're much too practiced in your words to be saying that for the first time."

"Morgan, please-" Something on the horizon caught his eye. "_Sweet Jesus_, luv, look at that!"

She turned around. There it was- an island. Land. Shade. A freshwater source, perhaps. She smiled. "Thank _God_."

"We must have drifted a fair bit." Jack commented, scooping up the oar that Morgan had thrown at him. She sighed, relieved that she wouldn't have to spend much longer trapped in a boat with him.

Half an hour later, Morgan and Jack hauled the rower up onto the beach. She looked around sceptically and sighed. "Not much here."

"On the contrary," Jack picked up a piece of parchment that had lain half-buried in the sand and studied it a moment. "There seems to be more here than one would think."

Morgan frowned. "What _is _that?"

Jack looked up at her and smirked. "You never told me you kept a diary."

"What?"

He read aloud from the page. "'...Anamaria. She is the whore of our jailer, Mr. Captain Jack Sparrow.' Now that's not very nice, darling." Morgan snatched at the page, but he held it tauntingly out of reach, reading it all the while. "Morgan, luv, I never knew. I mean, I may be the most dashing pirate on the ocean, darling, but am I really _that _distracting?"

Morgan blushed furiously. "Jack, _please_!" What had she written on that particular page? "Give it here!" She jumped up and grabbed it from his grasp. He thrust his arms around her waist and tackled her. They fell to the sandy ground underneath. Morgan's dark mood seemed to lift, and she began to laugh. "Get off of me, Jack!"

He rolled her over so that she was directly underneath him. "Now you cant tell me you don't like this." She shifted uncomfortable in the sand underneath him, crumpling the paper discretely in her hand. "This gives me ideas. New ideas..."

"Don't _even _think about it."

He stood up, and then pulled her to her feet alongside him. "We must have stumbled upon our old island, aye?" He said, musing at the way fate had brought them, in their most trying time, back to the place where they had first met. Stranded, shipwrecked on an island with an uncountable amount of rum and a beautiful woman- how could he forget? "Brings back memories..."

"Forget it, Jack." Morgan warned. "History wont be repeating itself this time." Her determination that he would not succeed in removing her undergarments this time almost made Jack want her more.

"I would only dream of it, luv. Well, dream and _remember_..."

"Oh shut up!" Despite her icy tone, there was some definite playfulness in the way she snapped at him. She brushed past him, making her way towards the shade of the palm trees. "I wonder how far it is to the waterfall- I'm thirsty, are you?" She glanced around for a landmark of sorts. "Do you remember the way?"

"Of course I do." He smiled. "I followed you for half an hour through the blasted palm-tree brush- you think I'd _forget_?"

She giggled. "Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"As a matter of fact, _yes_, I _would_." Morgan bent down and brushed the sand off her dress, unintentionally giving Jack a view of her backside. He stared, smiling. "Doesn't a captain have better things to do than follow me to that stupid _bathing _pool..." She suddenly realized that she had just answered her own question. A look of disgust spread across her face. "Ugh! You're filthy, Jack, you really are. What were you planning on doing exactly- no wait, don't answer that! Ugh! Thank God I kept my clothes on."

"You didn't manage _that _for long." Jack muttered.

They walked in silence through the palm trees until they reached the waterfall. It wasn't really much of a waterfall, just the product of two streams that converged in the jungle and flowed out over a small rocky escarpment into a cool, clean pool of freshwater. Morgan glanced at the sparkling waters, suddenly aware that she was sticking to her dress with sweat.

"Jack?" He was standing in front of her, staring at the water with equal relish.

"Aye?"

She lunged forward and hurled herself into the pool, dragging him with her. They hit the water with a tremendous splash.

"_Dirty _trick." He muttered as they surfaced together.

Morgan laughed. "What does this remind you of?"

"Well, as I recall..." His eyes shone. "Last time I didn't cop much off of you, so-" Suddenly his mouth was on hers, his tongue delving in without warning and without permission.

A soft moan escaped Morgan's lips. She could feel Jack smile against her. He broke the kiss and stared intently into her eyes. Morgan pushed him away and waded over to the rocky edge of the water, half-wishing she hadn't let him know how much she had enjoyed it. She sat down, her black hair falling in a pile of ebony silk around her. Jack stared for a moment, drinking in her beauty, her pale skin, voluptuous curves, bewitching eyes, before wading over to join her.

The rest will be left up to the reader's imagination, though it should be known that Morgan _did_, indeed, manage to keep her clothes on.

***  


****

Review Replies:

kristhegreat-

Soap operas rule! Hehe. *giggles*

****

bob-the-bear-

I know, poor Meryl.

****

Elise-

Read on, that all changes.

****

divinething-

I was thinking of a Meryl sequel next in line. Let me know if there's any one character in particular who you'd like to read more of.

****

Luinecu-

Oh, not knowing who you're rooting for would stink. Poor you. Poor Meryl.

****

et-spiritus-sancti-

You remind me of my friend (goes by Lizard on this site.) Glad you like it, glad you're caught up.

****

Elentari II-

Ironic is right! Oh, and keep hydrated, and eat lots of iron, because otherwise you'll end up anaemic like me. *scowls* Don't cry! Yes, Jack will find out about Temaeno soon. Be patient.

FancingBabe7-

Temaeno is there to serve a single purpose, I'm not trying to develop his character too much. He's really just dispensable. And Morgan is not going to get all swoony over him- she's just in that 'vengeance for the hurt' state. I think the difference between the way you write and the way I do is that you interpret Jack on the grounds that love is universal (or something like that), whereas I think that not everyone is capable of love, some people have hardened themselves beyond that state.

And Bart's death was for _Meryl_, not for _Meryl and Jack. _I'm not writing for the generic romance market here. Have a little faith in me.

justjess22-

Temaeno (pronounced Tah-mee-no) is mostly just there to serve a purpose. I hate homework.

Erin Richards-

I think I'll be fine. after I started taking iron, I feel much better. Yeah, low iron, which means low haemoglobin, which means less oxygen flow to the body. I like your story. I'm going to read chapter five right now. Thanks for reviewing, and I love your fic as always.


	34. Jack's Dagger

Do you understand human emotions and the complexity of a broken heart? Do you see the rationalization behind our otherwise irrational ways of reacting and recovering when we are hurt by someone we love? If you don't, please don't tell me this chapter doesn't make sense. People do stupid things when they've been hurt. Reckless, destructive, confusing, and irrational things. Be nice. Try to empathize. Morgan has been hurt. So has Meryl, though both in different ways. Remember that.

  


***

  


It was evening. After a final, successful attempt at building a fire, Morgan and Jack sat side-by-side, leaning back underneath their upturned, partially propped-up rower. Morgan's nervousness concerning Jack's intentions tonight had faded, giving way to something that was a little better in one respect, a little worse in another.

Guilt.

And bitterness.

She felt guilty because of her encounter with Temaeno, and bitter because she knew- knew for a fact- that Jack had made love to Meryl. Many times.

Jack, on the other hand, was perfectly at ease, enjoying himself despite the inherent apprehension that encompassed their situation. The only thing he needed now was rum. Well, not rum particularly, but strong drink of sorts. Though he guessed it would take a bloody lot of rum to get Morgan off her senses, and even more to suit his own needs.

And so, with no inherent alcohol source in sight, Jack resigned himself to make the best of the situation. He draped one arm over Morgan's shoulders, being careful to continue his conversation as he did so.

"...and sailed out of Tortuga just like that, ne'er seen again." He paused, flashing his eyes dramatically. "Good man, that one. Bit of a stiff, but good man."

Morgan forced a smile, though what she really felt was an exotic and irrational mixture of contrition, hostility, and extreme weariness. Each could be cured in it's own way, remorse and hostility by confronting Jack, and weariness by taking her own rest for the night. But she would find no rest under the strain of guilt.

"Jack," She said quietly, "I think we should talk."

"Mmm?" He mumbled. "I've got a better idea." And his hands gently made their way to her hips, moving up slowly, resting themselves on her breasts.

Morgan closed her eyes, her breath coming in heavy gasps. "No." She managed. "No, Jack, I want to talk. Talk." She felt his hands remove themselves reluctantly.

"About?" He prompted.

"Meryl." He groaned. "And... and Temaeno."

Jack frowned. "Who the bloody hell is Temaeno?"

"He works on Liam's ship." Morgan stated. "He's a cabin boy."

"What did you do?" Jack's fiery eyes narrowed, and for a fleeting moment, Morgan felt genuinely afraid of him.

"Nothing!" She said instinctively, then, realizing her unintentional lie, "Well, no, not nothing. Not exactly." Her eyes darted away from his. She sighed. "Look, if I tell you, do you promise to tell me about you and Meryl?"

"There's nothing to tell." Jack said firmly.

"Oh." Morgan's voice lightened. "Well, then I'll keep this to myself."

"Actually," Jack corrected, "There was... maybe... there might have been, well... that is to say..."

"You made love to her?"

He nodded slowly. "Aye." 

There was a long pause. Suddenly, Morgan felt she could no longer contain her question. "Why?" He shrugged. "What, just no reason at all?" He nodded again. She rolled her eyes. "Men... you're all such... such..."

"What did Tadeero do?"

"Temaeno." Morgan corrected. "Nothing much. Not... not compared to you." She swallowed. "I just kissed him."

"Why?" Jack shot back bitterly.

"Well, I..." Morgan felt colour rising in her cheeks. "I was hurt. You... you and Meryl. That hurt, Jack. I just... I needed to do something. Needed to even the score." He turned away from her quietly, but she laid a hand on his shoulder submissively. "Please, Jack, I know it was wrong, I just thought... I wasn't even thinking! I just... I just..."

"It's fine." He mumbled. A hint of a smile crept back into his sombre expression. "He wasn't very good, was he?"

Morgan laughed a little. "Too wet. Too childish..." Her fingers strayed to the opening of his weathered white shirt, toying with the flaps, eyes transfixed by his tanned chest. "Too innocent..." She murmured.

Their dark eyes met for a moment, silent understanding coming between them. She knew what he wanted, he knew what she wanted. His arms came up and engulfed her body.

Her hands pried him off slowly. "No." She panted. "No, Jack, too soon"

He rolled over so that he was on his back beside her. _Women make no sense_, he complained to himself. He felt nauseated, an ailment that he would normally turn to alcohol to cure, but seeing as how there was an inherent lack of said spirit, he simply resorted to grumbling discontentedly. "Wish we had some rum."

"Why?" Morgan asked, herself full recuperated, laughter lacing her voice. "So you can get me intoxicated and amorous so as you get whatever you so desire of me?"

He smiled. "Something like that." There was a brief pause. "Do you remember the last time we got ourselves drunk?"

"Was on this island, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "That was a bloody lot of whisky. Ne'er got ourselves all the way through it, though, did we?"

"I should think not." Morgan mused absently. "Must've left it on the island somewhere..." Suddenly the relevance of her above statement dawned upon her, to surprise, faster than it dawned on Jack. "Jack!"

"Aye?"

"We left the whisky here, didn't we?"

The fire came back into his dark eyes. "Aye." He grabbed her hand and scrambled to his feet. "Come on, luv."

"What?" Morgan protested, allowing herself to be dragged down the beach by the forearm. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" And when she did not appear to understand, "To find the whisky!"

"This late at night?"

"Why not?"

  


***

  


Jack's legs ached. How long had they been trekking along the shore now? An hour? It seemed more. He couldn't quite remember where he'd stashed the old barrels of whisky, and his vision was fading with fatigue.

His foot snagged on something. "Bloody-" He hurtled forward, just catching himself before hitting the ground. Morgan turned around to see what he'd tripped over. A horrible, sinking feeling began to consume her.

"Are we going in circles?"

Jack bent down and studied the nose of the rower that he had just tripped over. "Nay, luv, this isn't our boat..." He examined it closely. "Though it is from my ship."

Something stirred from over in the sand dunes, and Jack distinctly saw the figure of a man struggle to a seated position. "Sparrow?" A deep voice called out.

Jack recognized it instantly. He smiled. "Bloody stupid eunuch!" He crooned happily, as if it had been someone's nickname.

"Shut the hell up." A female voice this time.

"Meryl?"

"You got it." The pair moved off of the dunes towards Jack and Morgan. Meryl glanced at the latter with a fiery stare before turning her attentions to Jack. "What are you doing roaming around this late?"

"His idea." Morgan said. "Looking for our old cache."

"You have supplies, then?" Liam demanded.

"Supplies of sorts." Jack replied, fully aware of the dark, angry tension that hung like a storm cloud between Meryl and Morgan. "What say we all float your little rowboat over to our camp and get the fire going again, aye?"

Liam nodded, and sooner than anticipated, the four of them were back at Jack and Morgan's camp, booze-less, but satisfied that the venture had not been a waste. The fire had been reduced to a few smouldering coals in the sand, though Liam immediately set to the task of rekindling it to its former glory.

Morgan slumped down under the rower and found sleep almost instantaneously. Liam, after saving the dying fare, tried to follow suit, but after a sleepless two minutes, he gave in to impatience and went to join Jack and Meryl where they sat on the beach. He glanced at Meryl, a concerned look on his face.

"You okay, Meryl?" She nodded slowly.

"Of course she's okay." Jack said, clapping her on the back affectionately. "Why wouldn't she be?" His eyes suddenly fixed themselves on a cut that adorned her left forearm. "Now how did you get that?"

Liam shot Jack a warning look. "An accident." He said over-articulately.

"Meryl, darling?" She didn't look at him. "What happened?" Silence. "Meryl?"

She closed her eyes and replayed the incident in her head. Liam had grabbed the sword away from her just in time, though her forearm had still managed to be sliced shallowly in the process. She winced slightly at the memory. "I'm fine, Jack. Really. Liam's taken good care of me." She stood up and headed over to the fire, laying herself down wearily.

Jack turned to Liam. "What was that all about?"

"Sparrow," Liam turned towards the bemused captain. "Miss Volleys's life is getting rough. Maybe- for her own good- maybe you should give her some breathing space. She needs time to heal."

Jack looked dumbstruck. He didn't really want Meryl all that badly anymore, but to have Liam say that he couldn't have her made her somehow... desirable. "More importantly than you having no power over me, I'll have who I damn well please, savvy?"

"You cant have her!" Liam shouted in a stage whisper so as not to wake the sleeping girls.

"She's not property." Jack said flatly. And idea dawned upon him. "Unless, of course, you mean to say that you've had her yourself."

"Look, Sparrow, just lay off of Meryl for a while." Liam picked up a stick and tossed it into the ocean. "She's too unstable to be betrayed."

Jack tuned his eyes to her (supposedly) sleeping form. "She's beautiful, aye?"

Liam nodded. "Please don't hurt her."

"What's this all about?" He cried. "She's fine! She's always been fine! What's changed?"

"She's lost Roberts."

"So?"

"She's lost her spirit." Liam said. "Her fire's gone out."

"What?"

"You give her a chance and she'll do herself in."

Jack stared dumbly. "Lies."

"Watch her." Liam challenged. "You'll see." He stumbled down the sand dunes and made his bed far away from the other three.

Jack shrugged and tottered over to Morgan, plunking himself down beside her.

Meryl opened her eyes, glancing at the tired couple and the far-off privateer. Something shiny glinted at the edge of her peripheral vision. She glanced at it.

Jack's dagger was lying buried in the sand.

Unguarded.

She stood up and strode over to it, almost as if in a trance. Her hands found the hilt and directed the weapon so it was angled up to her chest. She closed her eyes and thrust the blade up towards her heart...

  


***

  


****

Review Replies:

  
Sorry, I only have time to do a few crucial review tonight:

Okay, Jack is not capable of love in my opinion, but I'm writing a romance centred around him because I think that it makes everything that much more fun. And there is more to Bart's death than making Meryl suicidal, swoon, or otherwise- it's purpose was to set up the internal conflict that I want to thresh out for her.

Please review,

-SQ


	35. Kindred Souls

Sorry to write a cliff-hanger and then not update for a few days- please don't hate me!

To FencingBabe7: I've been mulling over what you said, about Jack being capable of love, and I've decided I believe you. The thing is, I just don't think that Jack loves Morgan particularly. So I've taken this into account in my new chapter. I might go further with the idea (another prequel, maybe?) I might not. But thanks anyway. You're a constructive critic.

  


A little side note here:

The name "Catriona" is Gaelic, and can be pronounced either Ka-tree-nah or Ka-tree-on-ah. Your pick.

  


Review replies are at the end of the chapter.

***

  
_Meryl opened her eyes, glancing at the tired couple and the far-off privateer. Something shiny glinted at the edge of her peripheral vision. She glanced at it._

Jack's dagger was lying buried in the sand.

Unguarded.

She stood up and strode over to it, almost as if in a trance. Her hands found the hilt and directed the weapon so it was angled up to her chest. She closed her eyes and thrust the blade up towards her heart...

...but Jack's hand caught hers just in time.

"Now that would've been an awful mess, Meryl darling." He chided.

She scowled. "Let me be."

"Care to tell me why you're set on killing yourself, luv?" He said, prying the dagger from her grasp.

Meryl's stormy eyes clouded over and she felt as if her heart had been wrenched from her chest. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she shivered. It made her body ache to remember, to explain... "He loved me."

Jack met her gaze questioningly. "Roberts was a bloody pirate, luv. The likes of him aren't hard to come by."

Meryl pulled her hand out of his. "Forget it. I should've known you wouldn't understand." She turned and stalked off along the beach.

He followed her, feeling somewhat slighted at her dismissive assumption that he wasn't able to empathize with love. "What's not to understand?"

She whirled around to face him. "What would you know about love? Why, you've never even been in love yourself!"

He grasped her shoulders to keep her from stalking off again. His face was cold and sober, his eyes meringued with frost. "I've been in love." Meryl had never known his voice to be so... hollow. "Not really something I'd like to repeat. One cardinal rule of love is that you always get hurt before the end. You should know that, Meryl."

Not 'Meryl, luv', not 'Meryl darling.' Meryl. Just Meryl. No flourishes, no outlandish dialects, no affectionate suffixes to her name. Jack, as she knew him, had never been like this. So cold was his demeanour that she felt she almost believed him.

"Who-"

"We should head back. They'll be missing us." He turned and made his way back to their campsite, where the silhouettes of Morgan and Liam (both soundly sleeping) popped up against the warm glow of the fire. Meryl knew she had hit a nerve with Jack, so she remained quiet for a while. She watched placidly as he secured every last weapon he owned onto his belt. "No more trouble, aye?"

She stared into the hypnotic flames that licked at the sides of the firewood, wondering how painful it would be to be burned alive. Deciding that she wasn't brave enough to try it, she resigned herself to slumping down into the sand, letting the tiny after-midnight ripples lap at her toes with their cool, salty tongues.

Jack dropped himself down to sit beside her. Meryl glanced at him oddly. After hearing what he had just said, about being in love once, about getting hurt in the end, she felt a bond of sorts growing between him. He had gone through what she had, or something close to it. It was a silent sort of reverence that she held, knowing and respecting another's pain. In Meryl's mind, they were kindred souls now, so made akin by the spreading poison of a broken heart.

"Did she not return your love?" Meryl asked quietly.

Jack closed his eyes and winced a little, his brow furrowing, tell-tale of pain. "She pretended not to, but I know she did."

"What happened?" Meryl knew she was skating thin ice here, probing the wounds of the past, but it seemed to her something almost necessary.

"It wasn't meant to be." Jack said sagely, though his usual fiery laughter was still absent from his voice.

"Did you leave her?"

Jack's eyes met Meryl's coldly, as if daring her to ask anything more. "We had separate vocations, is that so hard to understand, Volleys?"

Meryl shook her head submissively, and for the next few minutes a thick silence hung between them. Then finally, Meryl glanced at him through the thin veil of hair that had slipped down over her eyes. "What was her name?"

Jack stood up. "It doesn't matter anymore." He held out his hand and pulled Meryl to her feet, resuming his normal flourishing gestures and mischievous grins. "You might want to stay alive just a little bit longer, luv. Morgan and I figure we have a nice little cache of whisky hidden somewhere hereabouts."

Meryl smiled falsely. "Oh yes, Jack," She said sarcastically, "I'll just drown my sorrows in booze. That'll solve everything." She shook her head. "When have you ever known me to drink?"

He shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

Meryl paused to think for a moment. After feeling such a bond build itself up between her and Jack, her need to end this life had lessened. It was as if by being around someone who had suffered like she had, her wounds were beginning to heal. Slowly. "Fine." She said at last. "I'll keep myself going. But it's for the booze, Jack, not for you."

"I would never ask as much, darling." He reassured her.

Meryl felt her previously unanswered question leaping inside of her mind, and curiosity got the better of her. She placed a scrubby hand on his shoulder and met his gaze soberly. "You never answered me."

"Answered you what?"

"What was her name?"

This time Jack avoided her eyes completely. "She called herself Catriona."

***

****

Review Replies:

****

divinething-

Yeah, "Rain" was a bit of a spoiler. Oh well. Glad you're into it.

****

et-spiritus-sancti-

Sorry. But I AM updating now! Please be happy! J I'd like to be a journalist, but also a Dresser, Pilot, Fashion Designer, or Historian. I'll never decide. *shakes head*

****

Elle-

I didn't kill her! I swear!

Erin Richards-

Hmmm… Jack confuses me. Oh well, glad you're enjoying it. And I would never hurt Meryl. She's cool.

****

justjess22-

Don't worry! I'm updating now!

PLEASE REVIEW!

-SQ


	36. Pearls, Whisky, And The Strength To Carr...

This could've been entitled THE CHAPTER OF STUPID, UNNECESSARY AUTHOR'S NOTES, but since next chapter is the end, I needed to clarify a lot of stuff. Much apologies for being boring more than once on the same subject. (A heinous crime, in my opinion.)

  


Alright, yes, this chapter is horrendously far-fetched, but as the wonderful PotC movie so nicely explained, what's improbable isn't technically impossible. And this really isn't too improbable, all things considered.

Just, be nice in your reviews. Not that you guys/gals usually aren't, but just... please. And thanks.

I'm coming quite close to the end of this story. Keep in mind, please, that a soap-opera-ish story is bound and determined to have a soap-opera-ish ending. Swordplay was meant to set up a core story, from which several other stories have branched off.

A complete list of said stories is at the end of the chapter.

Review replies are at the end of the chapter. (Duh, what else is new?)

  


***

  


The trek through the jungle to Morgan and Jack's cache of whisky was long and tedious. Morgan and Jack lead the way, Liam following close behind, and Meryl bringing up the rear. To everyone's surprise, Meryl seemed downright cheerful after her brief moment of kinship with Jack, though nobody, not even said pirate, could place reason for exactly why she was this way. But Meryl knew.

She had seen in Jack's eyes something new and awakening, something she had never encountered anywhere else. She had seen in him the bleakness of a meaningless world, and the hardness that could protect a wounded heart from it. She had seen the darkest depths of a man's soul, and the path to overcome it.

In her heart, Meryl had felt a change; instead of feeling taunted by those who would tell her "God never gives us a burden without giving us the strength to bear it", she felt elated by her own discovery, that, in fact, God only ever gives us a burden that we might search out from within ourselves the power to overcome it. God had not given her this strength- he had given her this wound, and left it up to her to heal it.

And she would.

It would take time, but she knew she would.

  


***

  


Emmaleanna stood on the bow of The Renegade Siren, telescope raised to her eyes. Now that Liam had gone missing, it was she who had been chosen to captain the ship, though quite a few crewmen thought such to be highly unorthodox. And she was determined to do a good job of it. She squinted. Through the foggy glass she could make out the distinct mass of land that lay ahead, and she knew to bet from her many years around seafaring folk that any men unaccounted for since the Imprintor's sinking would be there or be dead.

And for her own sake as much as Liam and Jack's, she hoped to God they were there.

Something dark caught her eye, and she squinted at it through the telescope. It billowed up out over the trees and then fluttered back down. Emmaleanna waited, and sure enough, it appeared again, some material, fabric of sorts. Heavy fabric, by the looks of it. Sail fabric.

There was another ship there. Another ship on the island. One with black sails.

  


***

  


Morgan swatted at the mosquitoes that swarmed about her face irritatingly. She stumbled a bit as her foot snagged on a branch that entwined itself with the dense underbrush. It was so hot... Jack caught her arm to steady her, though it was dizziness and dehydration that had caused her fall, not the branch. She raised her eyes to the jungle ahead of her, and through the thinning trees, something glimmered.

"Water!" Meryl breathed from behind them. "We're back at the shore! We're going nowhere!" She kicked at a tree in frustration.

"No, no, we're getting somewhere." Jack assured her. "We hid the whisky in a cove. You cant get to it by shore."

"We could have swam." Liam pointed out.

Jack eyed him angrily. "You want to head this expedition, Doust?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I thought so, so just shut your bloody mouth. We'll get there."

"We'd better." Meryl mumbled.

The party trekked on in silence for the next few minutes, until finally the woods around them faded abruptly and they came upon a sharp stony cliff that dropped out into the grey, dark waters of the sheltered cove. Through the shallow rippling ocean they could see where the bottles had been dropped, only a few feet under. Some were smashed and broken, having dashed themselves against the rocks, but most were still intact, due to the fact that the cove was sheltered, so that even in storm, the waters were relatively calm.

For a moment, the four travelers just stood and stared at their bounty, none of them bothering to take in their surroundings. The cove was dark, and another wing of it sprawled further out, winding it's way out of view. But neither Morgan nor Jack, Liam nor Meryl cared about such curiosities right now. All they cared about was...

"Whisky, sweet whisky!" Morgan cried, hurling herself into the waters. Jack smothered a smile. "What?" She demanded indignantly.

He jumped in after her and dunked her head under playfully. When she surfaced, they both began to laugh uncontrollably, eyes shining, collapsed into each other's arms. "I love you."

Only Meryl saw through such words. It wasn't so hard to spot the lie, now that she knew what to look for. Behind his shining laughter was a dense fog of pain.

  


***

  


The Renegade Siren neared the island slowly. Emmaleanna, as a precaution, chose to sail by hugging the shoreline, so that the mysterious 'other ship' had no way of knowing their presence, save for perhaps scouts on the shore. It would be in view in a few moments now, just around the bend of the rocky cliff, just inside the cove.

"Prepare to fire if necessary." She called out, not entirely convinced that her voice sounded genuinely confidant. The ship groaned underneath her feet as its belly brushed against the sandy bottom. "Careful." She warned, and the man at the tiller nodded, easing the Renegade a little to the right.

They glided into the calm, still cove, and a murmur of voices met her ears. As they drifted further in, a huge black hull loomed up at them. It was a ship. Burt. Beached.

The sails were ripped, the hull was stained with smoke, charred from a fire, eaten away in parts. It looked badly beat up, though, if her judgement served her correctly, not beyond repair. And apart from said qualities, it also looked somehow... familiar.

Telescope once again raised to her eyes, she squinted at the letters etched ornately into the bow. The name rang a bell in her head shrill as an air-raid siren. She knew the ship. Lord, did she ever.

"Missy?" Gibbs asked from behind her. "Ye recognize it?"

"Yes." She said hollowly. "I recognize it. It was my brother's ship. It's-"

  


***

  


"The Black Pearl."

Jack stood and stared, dumbstruck, at the massive hull that floated, beached, in front of him. His pride. His baby. His legendary Pearl. Intact.

So the bow was smoke-stained and eaten away in places. Maybe the brig and galley was gone. So what? He'd seen worse- this could be repaired.

He ignored the others as they ran out, wading in the water towards The Renegade Siren as it drifted into the bay with it's stately air. He didn't need that ship... just yet. He scaled the stern of his old vessel reverently, stumbling over the railing and onto the deck. A huge hole had been burnt in the floor where the stairs had lead down to the galley. His quarters were ravaged- his books, maps, treasure, all gone. Gone.

And yet he couldn't stop smiling.

He made his way mechanically from the charred captain's quarters to the tiller. The wheel was fine. It seemed, miraculously, untouched. He smiled and stroked it's smooth wood gently. "Don't worry." He reassured the ship. "Daddy's back."

  


***

  


Again, a lot of annoying switching of perspectives. Sorry, bear with me. BTW, that's not the end. The end comes next chapter. *sigh* Almost done Swordplay. What a feat! *cheers*

  


The other connecting stories are:

A Profitable Affair- prequel- The story of how Meryl met Jack in Tortuga.

The Rain Can't Hurt Me Now- sequel- Aletté's life after leaving Will and Elizabeth.

Of Weddings And Wine- sequel- The sequel to The Rain Cant Hurt Me Now, another tale of Aletté.

Come What May- one-shot songfic of Meryl's thoughts when confronting Jack in the beginning of Swordplay.

The Diary Of Morgan Land- prequel- How Morgan met and fell for Jack. Written in first person, diary form, told from Morgan's perspective.

  


And a new story I hope to post the first chapter of either tonight or tomorrow:

The Keener- prequel- How seventeen year old Jack Sparrow met, fell in love with, and had his heart torn out by a mysterious funeral crier named Catriona. Pre-movie. Thanks to my reviewers for the idea- love you all!

  


Okay, **review replies:**

  
**divinething-**

No, Jack's just fooling himself when it comes to Morgan. Poor her, really. Oh well. Yeah, nobody but Bart loved Meryl. Poor her, too.

****

Commodores R Ppl 2-

Love the new name. Just rich! Glad you like it.

****

et-spiritus-sancti-

Wow, you're on my kind of brainwave! Yay! That's just what I thought! Catriona is just introduced here, though I'm just posting her story today. It's pre-movie.

****

Erin Richards-

Yeah, I've given up trying to understand. The Keener, my new story, is a little more in-depth angst. I just feel like messing with the characters a little, you know?

****

LunarianPrincess-

My friend has a t-shirt that says "Boys are dumb. Throw rocks at them." Thanks for reviewing.

****

PLEASE REVIEW!


	37. Love

Okay, last chapter! *mutters* Thank God! This story has been HUGE! *tears out her hair* Gah!

Oh well, I liked it regardless. It was good fun to write. Thank-you to all reviewers. Okay, um, I assumed that when you set a ship on fire (as they did in The Diary Of Morgan Land) then you set it adrift so it wont set the entire island on fire. I thought that was a bit of a given, but for those who needed clarification, there it is.

Other than that, I'll put all author's notes before the chapter this time. I never liked putting them after the final chapter. I'm nuts, but to me it seems a little... unethical. Oh well, just bear with me here.

Review Replies:

Luinecu-

This ending should be... strange. Hope you like it, and hope you read some of the prequels/ sequels. Thanks for reviewing!

et-spiritus-sancti-

The Keener is up to chapter three right now. The Keener being the Catriona story. Yeah, Jack's so cute... *sigh* That's pretty neat, if you think about it, how Jack inadvertently saved Meryl. It wasn't his convincing that did it, it was her knowing that he too had been hurt. Deep... *giggles* No, just kidding. Man, my stories are all so pointless. *shakes head* Love them despite, though. Thanks so much for your reviews!

Commodores R Ppl 2-

Jack makes me smile constantly. I kind of look stupid for it. Isn't it just that way, though, when you hear one of his good lines and you just love it to bits? Personally I liked "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." *sighs* You're great, and your reviews were awesome, thanks!

divinething-

Jack's a jerk, but that's just my interpretation of his character. Other people see it differently. Hope I explained the boat thing well enough (see above) to ward off confusion. Sorry if I wasn't clear enough. *mutters* Stupid me... Thanks a bunch, your reviews were really helpful!

Erin Richards-

Messing with Jack indeed. Wont go there... The difference between you and me is that you produce small quantities of QUALITY work, whereas I spurt out uncountable amounts of plotless clichés. Garbage writing, trashy novels, that's the life for me. *laughs* Well, thanks for reviewing. I really should pause to thank you for the amount of reviews you give me. It's awesome to have a reader you can count on. And I'll check for Love My Way soon... love that story!

Thanks to all reviewers! Right, well, on with the stupid little ending I have planned here. I hope you'll overlook the inherent corniness of it and be nice- it sucks, but I'm writing so many damned sequels, prequels, and whatnot! Oh, by the way, if there's any character's history story or sequel you'd like to read just let me know, and I'll try to come up with something.

Love you all, here goes nothing!

* * *

Jack rolled his eyes as he was forced to watch yet another public display of affection between Emmaleanna and Liam. It seemed to him that the pair hadn't taken their mouths off each other for the past hour. Although, he thought with relief, now that his reunion with Gibbs and the rest of his crew was over, the opportune moment had presented itself. He could return to his poor little Pearl.

The weathered pirate slipped away from the crew that flooded Liam's overcrowded deck, making his way to the seemingly abandoned stern of the ship. He stripped of his weapons, his jacket and his hat, and took a step up onto the railing.

"Going so soon?" A sultry female voice enquired.

He rolled his eyes. "You persist in tormenting me Meryl."

The tall girl stepped out of the shadows created by the twilight on the sails. "You know I mean well."

"Do you?" He asked sarcastically. His face turned from their usual hostile intrigue to something a little softer. "You going to be okay?"

She smiled. "I'll be fine... I just need a little time."

He nodded. "Understandable." Pause. "Meryl?"

"Aye?"

"It would do an old pirate great honour to have you join the crew of his legendary Black Pearl."

Meryl laughed. "Lest I checked, the legendary Black Pearl was beached and burnt to a crisp."

"I'll repair her!" Jack promised.

She laughed. "You don't have to ask me twice, then." Her eyes clouded over for a moment. "I think it's good for me to be near you. You know what it feels like to loose the most wonderful thing in your world." Jack tried to ignore her. "Death took Bart from me, Jack. What took Catriona away from you?"

"Bloody Protestant landlords." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jack swung his legs over the railing and took a last glance at Meryl. "See you soon."

"Sure." She breathed as he disappeared with a splash into the dark waters below. Her black hair blew across her face and she brushed it away lethargically.

The cool evening breeze slipped its way through the thin red fabric of her dress. She shivered.

"Do you love him too?"

Meryl jumped. Morgan had found her way up to the stern and was standing just tucked in behind the heavy cream sail. She looked, among other things, almost frightened, though her eyes were absent of any of the anger or hostility that had punctuated their last conversation.

"Pardon?" Meryl asked.

Morgan made her way further out onto the stern. "Do you love him too?" She repeated.

Meryl smiled. "Well yes." The fear on Morgan's face grew. "But not... not so much. I mean, not the way you do."

"And him?"

"He loves you." Meryl assured her.

The relief on Morgan's face could've lit up the entire ocean. "I was so afraid... he didn't... did he?"

"No." Meryl lied, not exactly sure what she was denying, but knowing by the tone of Morgan's voice that 'yes' would've been the wrong answer. "He loves you, Lady Land. You don't have to doubt that."

Morgan felt a pang of guilt in her heart. "Look, I'm sorry we haven't really been pacific in our conversations, but-"

"Forget it." Meryl smiled. "What's past is past. We don't have to argue over Jack. Women need to stick together on a ship full of men." Morgan grinned. "Jack... he's yours. He loves you."

"I wish I could hear it from him..." Morgan breathed wistfully. "I mean, I know he's said it to me, but I just... I wish all this, these problems, these past few months, I wish it would all just go away."

In the distance, Meryl could see Jack's figure wading towards his ship in the moonlight. "Go with him."

"I beg your pardon?" Morgan's proper tone of voice made Meryl snicker.

"Go with him. He's off to his old ship."

"But I couldn't-"

"Sure you could." Meryl pushed her towards the railing encouragingly. "Just swim straight ahead. You cant miss it. Oh, and be sure you hold your dress when you climb."

A slight grin spread over Morgan's face. "Thank you, Meryl Volleys."

"Don't mention it. Seriously. Now go."

And with a slight push from Meryl, Morgan found herself plunged into the cool, dark waters of the Caribbean at night time. Meryl again stood and watched as yet another figure swam off into the distance. In her heart, she felt almost at peace, content in knowing something that the rest of the world had trouble believing about themselves, about others.

Bart had shown Meryl, even in the short time she had known him, something she had never even dared to believe; that she really was strong, that she really could endure, that she really did have worth...

* * *

Morgan pulled her sopping wet self up over the railing and navigated awkwardly around the holes that fire had torn in the deck of the ship Jack held in such esteem. In the darkness, her eyes scanned the deck, settling on the tiller, where she could make out his stocky figure, though he didn't appear to notice her until she was almost halfway to him.

"Morgan, luv!"

"Hello Jack." She closed the gap between them and enfolded herself in his arms, nuzzling at the crook of his neck. "Quite a swim."

"Aye." She felt his breath roll hotly over her cheek.

"So you're going to have The Pearl repaired?"

"Undoubtedly." Jack said. "She's the true love of me life."

Morgan raised her eyebrows. "I thought that was me?" She joked.

"Shhh!" He whispered, clamping a hand over her mouth. "She can hear you!"

Morgan laughed. "Idiot." Her voice was muffled by his hand, which still remained there, covering her mouth.

"That's not very nice." He scolded. His eyes bored into hers, and she slowly rotated herself in his arms so that they faced each other. Jack felt something stir awake in the back of his mind, something that had just begun to arise over the past two days. Her eyes... her brown eyes... Somehow he saw them differently now. Saw something in them. Had they changed, or had he?

A chill grazed itself down over his spine. In her brown eyes, he could almost make out the familiar shape of Catriona... Kit... he had called her Kit. But Kit had had green eyes. Why could he see her reflected back at him through Morgan?

Then it dawned on him, slowly. He wasn't seeing Kit... Catriona... no, no, he was seeing love. Love incarnated. Love embodied. Love tangible. In Morgan. And there was something in the way, something he knew all too well.

Guilt.

If there was one thing they needed to be in harmony together, Jack knew it must be to just forgive and forget, to overwrite the past mistakes. To start afresh.

"Morgan," He began. "These... these past few months, they were just... wrong. I mean... you were meant for more than you've reduced yourself to. You... do you want to forget? Forgive and forget, wash it away... Start over? We're back where we met... cant we just...?"

"Yes." Morgan smiled a little. "I'd like that very much."

Jack's eyes lit up. He grinned, taking a step back, holding out his hand to the girl in front of him. " Captain Jack Sparrow, m'lady."

She took his hand and shook it, twisting away a smile. "Morgan Land. Pleased to meet you, Jack."

He couldn't play it any longer. The game was taking too long. He took her up in his arms suddenly and kissed her. Morgan felt the warmth, the strength of his arms around her, and it made her feel so... she couldn't quite describe it. Protected, but at the same time, set free. Comforted, yet exhilarated. Familiar, but frightening.

Jack pulled his lips from hers for a moment. He smiled at her, his joy reflecting back at him on the face of she whom he so loved. 

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you."

-Fin


End file.
